Dear Crazy Fanfiction Authors
by Jay Nice
Summary: Ever been annoyed about how you see Kai/Zane or Cole/Kai? Or the fact that someone invented a new golden weapon? Well, this is the Fic for you! No one be offended by this, please! No cussing ever. Starting at chapter 23, it's letters to the ninja from reviewers!
1. From Jay

**Welcome to the Ninjago: Dear Crazy Fanfiction Authors! I will be receiving letters from the ninja, as well as some extras. Now Let's hear our first letter!**

Dear crazy Fanfiction authors,

Okay, I know I am definitely the best and funniest of the ninja, but I'm not stupid! Remember when I built that Sparring-Bot? Or the dragon roar amplifier? Or the wings? Most authors describe me as a dude who acts as stupid as Lloyd, and that's just crazy!

From, Jay

P.S. My relationship with Nya is just casual. Okay, we kissed once, but I was a snake!

**Remember guys. I am not criticizing anyone's Fanfics. And I'm sorry if you are one of these people.**

**Thank you!**


	2. From a very waterproof Zane

Dear crazy Fanfiction authors,

Yes, I am a robot.

But _no_ water is _not _my weakness!

Do you remember when Sensei Wu first found me? I was meditating at the bottom of a frozen lake.

And the day I found my true potential I stayed underwater for over 10 minutes! Does it sound like I shorted out?

I didn't think so.

And I do not know why people make me in love with Kai and Cole! They are my brothers. And I would never ever date them!

Plus, I am perfectly okay with being a nindroid. It doesn't bother me one bit, thank you very much.

From a very waterproof robot, Zane


	3. From Sensei Wu

**Remember everyone, I am not criticizing your way of writing. These are just my personal opinions, and if you don't like, don't read. Thanks for all of the reviews!**

Dear Crazy Fanfiction authors,

_Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitsu master using the **FOUR** elemental weapons._ Sound familiar?

There's only four golden weapons. Not five, not six, but four. I love that you add girls to our team, but they don't get a golden weapon. They can have to powers of an element, but they can't have golden weapons. My father only created four. Lloyd is a ninja, but he doesn't have a weapon, does he? I am sorry, but the past is the past.

Also, why do girls always get added to the team? (Don't get me wrong. Girls are smart. Just look at Nya) Why no more boys?

From, Sensei Wu

**Don't be offended by this! And to Marshmallow, thanks for the idea!**


	4. From Garmadon

Dear crazy Fanfiction authors,

You all know Lloyd, right? My only son? I have no other kids, though Misako wanted more. That's right. There's only one child of Lord Garmadon, and that is the green ninja, Lloyd.

Also, if I had another child, they would definitely stay with me in the underworld. They would never betray me like my son did. Or, I would make sure they didn't.

So, recapping, I have one child, not a daughter, not another son, not twins, not triplets, and definitely not a child that would take me over!

Enough said.

From, a man who has one child, Garmadon

**Don't get me wrong, I actually love the stories with children of Garmadon. Thank you Gretccheen for the adventures of Christi! I just think Lord Garmadon would say this.**


	5. From a cake maniac Cole

Dear crazy Fanfiction authors,

I hate myself right now. Why did I have to let it slip that I love cake? Now everyone makes fun of me by stopping me from eating the delicious desert or acting like I always think about it!

Okay, I love cake. I admit it. But please don't make me look dumb saying, "CAKE!" or "Kai give me some CAKE!"

Plus, I am not in love with Kai! Or Zane! Or Jay! They're my fellow ninja. It's my job to lead them, not acting gushy around them!

And, I don't have a sister, a long lost brother, or a friend I had to leave behind to become a ninja.

Also, why do all the girls fall in love with me? I know I'm good looking, but really? I probably see a bajillion Cole/OC. After that is Kai/OC.

WHY ME!

From a cake maniac, Cole.

**I had a lot to say about Cole!**


	6. From an overprotective Kai

Dear crazy Fanfiction authors,

I know Cole just said you pair all OCs with him, but really they're with me! It's always OC/Kai!

And, I love my sister and all, and I'll do anything for her, but I actually like the fact that Jay makes goo-goo eyes over her. It's actually quite funny to watch him talk to her! Like the time I gave him perfume instead of cologne... Ahh. Good times. Anyway, I will never stop him from asking her out or something. It's just too good! And I know Nya enjoys the attention.

From, an overprotective Kai.


	7. From the Falcon

Dear crazy Fanfiction authors,

I AM A CHARACTER TOO!

Why just ignore me when I had such BIG roles in some episodes? Huh?

Okay, you may _mention _me, but never include in the plot!

It's always, "Send the Falcon here!" or "Send the Falcon there!" I get tired too!

Sometimes it's "Oh look! The Falcon's moving! Let's follow him!" Ever thought I just like fly around for fun? I don't always help Zane!

From the overly ignored, Falcon

**Thank you, puppy-anime-luvr for_ Where I Want To__ Be._ If you haven't read this, the main character is the Falcon! You should really read it!**


	8. From a lovestruck Nya

Dear crazy Fanfiction authors,

I love it when you guys write about me building some awesome contraption!

But I hate when you guys writing about me having to stay away from danger! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't fight! Remember my Samurai suit?

I love reading the fics about Jay and I's relationship. But, I hate anything inappropriate with us!

I love stories about some kids Jay and I have. But the wedding ones are just gross!

From, a lovestruck Nya

**I have an emergency: I'M ALMOST OUT OF IDEAS! If you have any ideas, review or PM me! I need help! Remember you can redo characters if there's something you's like to say about them!**


	9. From, Lord G

Dear crazy Fanfiction authors,

Why would I kill Lloyd? He's my only son! When the final battle comes, I'll just trap him or drain his powers or something!

The prophecy clearly states that we will battle! It never says one will kill the other!

Does it?

And because I don't have the stomach to kill Lloyd, I doubt he'd have the stomach to kill me, his awesome, handsome, four armed daddy...

Enough! In conclusion, I will never kill Lloyd. And that is that.

From, Lord G

**Thanks to webchow for this idea!**


	10. From Jay's BFF

Dear crazy Fanfiction authors,

Jay and I are best friends. Not enemies! You guys always act like we hate each other!

Sure, Jay can be a little annoying, and I guess I can act stupid, but still! He's like my best friend of all of the guys!

Reasons: Cole's bossy, and Zane's just weird. Nya's my sister, and Lloyd's a show-off. Sensei Wu's just old!

Jay and I high-five a lot, love to tease Lloyd together, we can kind of exchange glances and understand each other, and he's dating my sister! I have to get to know the guy!

From, Jay's BFF, Kai

**This idea came form karseth! Thanks!**


	11. From your mailman

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! If you feel up to it, check my profile for a Challenge! And I got 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much!**

Dear Crazy Fanfiction Authors,

What about me? Do you know how many times I have saved the ninja from a dilemma?

I brought them their new suits! I walked up that mountain to their monestary just to give them mail!

Do you see what contribution I make to the show? So why not ever include me in your fics?

And don't write me as a coward! I know that I hid in a trash can when the Great Devourer came to the junkyard, but who can blame me? It's a giant snake!

And I know I hid again when the Stone Army came to Ninjago, but again! Who can blame me?

Sincerely, your mailman


	12. From the green ninja

Dear Crazy Fanfiction Authors,

I AM A HUMAN BEING TOOO!

I'm the green ninja, for Garmadon's sake! You guys always forget me in the pairings! *sobs* I WANT A GIRLFRIEND TOO!

(Just not a boyfriend. *shudders*)

And you guys make me sound stupid! I don't always fail the training courses! Well, sometimes, but not always!

From, the green ninja who will one day save all your puny butts, Lloyd


	13. From your beloved Ssskalesss

Dear Crazy Fanfiction Authors,

Pythor X Skales? Really?

Come on, people! Sssnakes never fall in love! We don't have any femalesss in our group!

And I am NOT - that's N-O-T - Garmadon'sss right hand man! I will never give him adviccce! Heck, I even despissse being in the sssame room as him!

I do not kidnap the ninjasss for no reassson! It'ss like 'Ssskales was walking through Ninjago and thought _I'm gonna go kidnap the ninjasss just for fun!_'

Come on peoplesss! That'sss just ridiculousnessss!

From, your beloved Ssskalesss


	14. From the ninja who hate yaois

Okay so, **Jay is Bold**, Zane is regular, Kai is underlined, and _Cole is Italicized_.

Dear Crazy Fanfiction Authors,

**You all are kookoo! I mean, Zane X Jay? Really?**

I believe the proper term is TechnoShipping. But I agree with my brother. Putting me and him together is just wrong.

Yeah, and what about me and Cole? We aren't in a relationship-

_You know, besides being friends-_

Don't interrupt me! Like I was saying, we aren't and will never be in a relationship! We will never get *gags* married!

_*Shudders* Lavashipping is just gross!_

_**From, the ninja who hate yaois**  
_


	15. Sincerely yours, Pythor

Dear Crazy Fanfiction Authors,

As my acquaintance Skales has recently spieled, shipping myself and him is just silly. Snakes do not woo.

And, I will never fall in love will a human of Ninjago! They were the ones who locked my kind under ground for centuries! I'd never fall in love will one of those hideous humans!

I'm sorry, I just got out of control a little bit.

Also, as cute as that montage of Lloyd Garmadon and I in episode 4 was, we will never date. If I hadn't died, I would kill him personally.

That brings up another wondrous point. In your ToD's, please stop making me and the Great Devourer come back to life so he can eat me again!

Sincerely yours, Pythor P. Chumsworth


	16. From a very alive Jay

Dear Crazy Fanfiction Authors,

I don't know if you all have noticed, but I'm very much alive. I prepare to die when I'm about 103, thank you very much.

I've seen about 1,000,000 stories about me dying! After that, a new ninja replaces me, Nya's in grief, or the guys attend my funeral! Why me!

Why can't you guys kill Kai? He deserves it.

From, a very alive Jay


	17. From Kai

Dear Crazy Fanfiction Authors,

Why do you guys always shoot us with the Megaweapon? I'd bet you $100 that every other story on the Ninjago Archive is about how Garmadon turns us into something with the Megaweapon.

Need I remind you it got destroyed in episode 19 **Wrong Place, Wrong time**?

We get turned into animals, girls, each other, bad guys... anything I'm missing?

One question, though: Why can't Nya get shot with it?

I and the guys get very annoyed by this.

From, Kai


	18. From a non-silver Misako

Dear Crazy Fanfiction Authors,

I am obsessed with scrolls. I admit it. I spent (what, 10 years?) researching the green ninja. It seems like every new episode I have a new scroll, right?

Well that doesn't mean I have a scroll explaining the destinies of your OCs! Or a scroll explaining a new danger! They don't make scrolls of everything!

Also, please put me in your stories!

And I am not the long lost ninja of silver just because I have silver colored Spinjitsu! Come on, people!

From, a non-silver Misako


	19. From Mystake

Dear Crazy Fanfiction Authors,

I have a large contribution to the Television show, Ninjago, but I am never mentioned.

Hmm.. on hindsight, I actually was the one who caused Lord Garmadon to come back, but we all know he turned good!

Well, before he killed the Devourer, he bought some traveler's tea. I still don't know what he used that for, but hopefully something good.

From, the tea lady you all know and love, Mystake


	20. WARNING!

_**WARNING!**_

_**DEAR CRAZY FANFICTION AUTHORS WILL BE FORCED TO BE CANCELED BECAUSE OF LACK OF IDEAS LEFT!**_

_**IF YOU REALLY CARE, SEND SOME IDEAS!**_

_**PLEASE!**_


	21. Angrily yours, Jay

Dear Crazy Fanfiction Authors,

NO! NYA IS MY GIRL! NO ONE WILL TAKE HER FROM ME!

I don't want to date your Mary Sue OCs! I don't want Nya to date your Gary-Stus!

AND I WOULD KILL COLE IF HE TOOK MY GIRL!

So do NOT even think about Cole X OC or Jay X OC or Nya X OC!

I will personally hunt you down if you do.

Angrily yours, Jay

**Okay, I am sooo guilty of Jay X OC!**


	22. Letters from reviewers

**Okay, this is all from ShadowandMadonna!**

**I will from now on be accepting letters from the reviewers to the ninja!**

**For example:**

Dear Jay,

Why do you like Nya?

From, Jay Nice

**So, review away!**


	23. From animecutie610

Dear all who care enough to read this,

How hard would I have to try to get an OC girl who's not dating any of you,  
but is still sorta powerful not to be a Mary Sue?

Love, author-to-be, animecutie610

**Dear author-to-be, animecutie610,**

**That would be awesome! The ninja get worn out having fan-girls be shipped with them!**

**A girl added to the team would be so cool! I could get a friend!**

**From, Nya**


	24. From dixicorn

**Okay, I'm gonna try to do everyone's letters because these take like 3 seconds to write!**

Dear Cole,  
If you were so ashamed you were a former dancer, why did you moonwalk?  
From, dixicorn

**Dear dixicorn,**

**Wait, you saw that!? NOOO! I was sure that the others were too occupied with their new elemental blades to see me dance! *sighs* I am sooo embarrassed! **

**And you're right. I was ashamed that the guys found out about my dad and my past!**

**From, Cole**


	25. From Ilovelloyd11

Dear Lloyd,

Do you like girls like me? You never show it.

Sincerely, Ilovelloyd11

**Dear Ilovelloyd11,**

**Oh yeah! It's just that Kai, Cole, and even Zane get all the girls! It's like they don't even know I'm the one who's gonna save them and Ninjago!**

**If you're interested, you can visit me at any time.**

**Love, Lloyd**


	26. From The Amazing Steve!

Dear Kai,

Why are you sooo hot and irresistable?! XD

LOL And how long does it take you to make your hair so perfect in the morning?

Or is that natural?

Yours Truly,

!The Amazing Steve!

P.S. Did I ask you why you're so hot? XD

**Dear !The Amazing Steve!,**

**I honestly have no idea why I'm so good-looking! I just naturally look good!**

**People have been asking me about my hair for years, but here's the real secret:**

**Each week I get a truck load of _Hair Gel for Active Boys. _It takes me about an hour every morning to do my hair.**

**Lately, though, I haven't had time to do it! You probably saw my hair starting to fall down in the latest episode!**

**Love, Kai, the ninja of fire**


	27. From JayandNya4evr

Dear Zane,

Are you fed up with all of the truth or dare hosts always liking you? I am.

From, JayandNya4evr

**Dear JayandNya4evr,**

**Yes, I admit it is a little annoying. Approximately 50% of the female population of Ninjago fanatics are in love with me. The other half are in love with Kai.**

**I can see how that would annoy you and so many others.**

**Sincerely, Zane**


	28. From ARAAW

Dear Zane and Cole,

Your fact isn't true. Most of us girls are in love with Cole. Please tell the Robot I am right Cole.

from, a awesome angel named ARAAW

**Dear a awesome angel named ARAAW,**

**Are you sure about that? Well, I guess Cole can be attractive from the girl's point of view.**

**From, Zane**

* * *

**Dear a awesome angel named ARAAW,**

**Yes! The girls practically run to me! I don't know what Zane was saying. Like 75% love me!**

**And Zane, people like ARAAW probably have huge pictures of me on their bedroom walls, not you.**

**Love, your favorite earth ninja Cole**


	29. From Ilovelloyd11 (again)

Dear Cole, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd,

I like Lloyd and I also have two friend I know who do! Thanks bud, now back off!

Sincerely, the sweet Ilovelloyd11

**Dear the sweet Ilovelloyd11,**

**YESSS! GIRLS LIKE ME!**

**Love, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon**


	30. From Zane-Ice-Fairy

Dear Zane,

I think that you're really cute! Don't listen to Cole, he IS cute, but I think you're cooler. No offense Cole, I DO think you're awesome! (;

From, Zane-Ice-Fairy

**Dear Zane-Ice-Fairy,**

**Thank you very much. It warms me to know that you think I am cooler than Cole and that I'm awesome! (;**

**Love, your favorite Zane**


	31. From animecutie610 (again)

Dear Lloyd,

Your middle name is Montgomery? Dude, you really shouldn't be putting that out there.

Love, a girl who might have to slap you if you keep this up, animecutie610

**Dear a girl who might have to slap you if you keep this up animecutie610,**

***blushes* I think mom and dad were under a spell or something when they chose my middle name.**

**Oh well. Now that it's out there, it's never going back. I'll have to prepare for blackmail.**

**From, Lloyd Garmadon**


	32. From animecutie610 (again) (again)

Dear ninja,

Look, we all know Cole is awesome and Zane is COOL and Lloyd is actually really cute after he got teen-ified, but let's face it: Kai's just plain HOT. Corny puns! There's two! And no, Jay, you don't get to be mentioned, cuz I'm a strong Jay/Nya shipper so I can't fangirl over you.

Love, a ninja lover, animecutie610

**Dear a ninja lover animecutie610,**

**Ha ha. Zane is COOL and Kai is HOT. Very funny.**

**Let me guess: Cole ROCKS!**

**I don't have one for Lloyd!**

**But you're true. We all are awesome in some way. Like me! I'm funny and the best ninja! I can be SHOCKING!**

**From, Jay**


	33. From Wafflegirl0304

Dear ninja,

Even though I don't have any of your names in my username, I hope you'll answer me :D Anyway I was wondering, do you guys do normal things like eat out at restaurants together? That never happens in the shows cuz you guys are always fighting crime. Oh and another thing: would you stop being a ninja ever?

-An obsessed Wafflegirl0304

**Dear an obsessed Wafflegirl0304,**

**Well, we rarely get to do anything for fun, you know, because we're busy saving the world.**

**I would never stop being a ninja. Ninjago needs me. I will stay a ninja until I corrode or short-out.**

**From, Zane**

* * *

**Dear an obsessed Wafflegirl0304,**

**We get to do fun things sometimes. Like that one time we took Lloyd to the candy store... good times.**

**I may stop being a ninja to settle down and start a family with Nya or something.**

**From, Jay**

* * *

******Dear an obsessed Wafflegirl0304,**

**I personally wish we had more free time. There's barely any time in between the episodes.**

**I would never stop being a ninja. Sensei would kill me after all the hard work I did!**

**From, Kai**

* * *

******Dear an obsessed Wafflegirl0304,**

**Sometimes we get to go to restaurants and stuff, but barely. We're too busy.**

**I don't think I'd stop being a ninja. Sensei Wu picked me for my skill.**

**From, Cole**


	34. From ARAAW (again)

Dear Cole,

Why do you dance so much even though say you hate dancing? Don't hate me and my random thoughts cause you cause always get girls this way.

from, a awesome angel named ARAAW

**Dear a awesome angel named ARAAW,**

**I comes naturally (unfortunately). I think I danced so much as a little kid that now I can't stop it!**

**Dear Dad: It's all your fault**

**Love, Cole**


	35. From Brugglestar

Dear Ninja,  
How old are you guys exactly?! I mean, (and take this the wrong way) you guys some times act like you're all in or just out of high school, and then you act all serious and like adults! I kinda confused about it...

From, Le Brugglestar.

P.S. Lloyd, YOU are freaking amazing! XD

**Dear Le Brugglestar,**

**Yeah. I'm so amazing!**

**And the guys and I are 17 years old. I know Jay and Kai can act immature, but they're really 17!**

**Hard to believe, right?**

**Love, Lloyd**


	36. From PowerinPink

Dear Ninja,

Okay, now be honest! Who do you think would win in a battle WITHOUT elements? Cole has the strength (duh!), Zane has the stealth, Jay has the speed, and Kai has the fierceness! And Lloyd is a little bit of everything!

Love your awesome fan, PowerinPink XD

**Dear our awesome fan PowerinPink,**

**Uhh... Well, Kai would attack, then Jay would quickly dodge, then Cole would pick up Jay and throw him across the room, while Zane thinks of a strategic plan on how to defeat his enemies.**

**We think Kai would win, cause, you know, he's a hot-head who is crazy.**

**From, the ninja**


	37. From The Amazing Steve

Dear Falcon,  
Hey there! I just wanted to saw you are awesome. Everyone's just like "OMG NINJAAA!", and they leave out the other characters - like you. You could probably kick all the ninja's butts if necessary (no offense Kai I still love you!).  
From, Your BIGGEST Fan,  
THE AMAZING STEVE! ;)

**Dear THE AMAZING STEVE!**,

**Thanks, that means a lot! You're so right! I just need laser vision, and I can totally destroy them!**

**From, the Falcon**


	38. From Rainheart344

Dear ninja,

Don't you hate it when awesome stories about you guys are taken down because they "break a rule"? I mean, its ONE MEASLY RULE!

From, an obsessive Rainheart344

**Dear an obsessive Rainheart344,**

**YESS! I love the ToDs, but they have to be taken down!**

**Or "interactive" fics! I think that if enough people appreciate it, it should be okay!**

**From, Kai**


	39. From Xion98

Dear Ninja,

Which of the others annoys you the most? Like, who annoys you the most, Kai? Jay? Zane? Cole? :3

Xion98

**Dear Xion98,**

**OMG! Kai! He never listens, acts before he thinks, and always spoils a plan!**

**From, Cole**

* * *

**Dear Xion98,**

**It so Jay! He thinks he's funny, but he's really not.**

**From, Kai**

* * *

**Dear Xion98,**

**I'm very sorry to dissapoint you, but none of my brothers really tick me off.**

**-Zane**

* * *

**Dear Xion98,**

**Cole! No, Kai!, No, Cole and Kai! Cole: He thinks he's all that! Like he can tell us what to do! Kai: He plays jokes on me!**

**Jay**


	40. From MassiveSinger

Dear Misako,

Do you have a specific element or do you just have the skill to make a  
tornado?

Sincerely, your #1 fangirl (MassiveSinger)

**Dear my #1 fangirl,**

**Well, when Wu and Garmadon taught me Spinjitzu, they told me the color was determined by your personality. Mine is silver because my personality can by mystic and mysterious.**

**From, Misako**


	41. From Jojo the magic poptart

Dear Cole,

Have you ever read some of the freaky stories here? Apparently they're are pics on deviant art that your the Devourer or something. Check it out! Apparently you turn into a half snake and start attacking people!:O thoughts?

From, Jojo the magic poptart

**Dear Jojo the magic poptart,**

**Me?! Half snake?! Killing people?! O_o**

**That's just freaky, people. Me as the Devourer?!**

**Insane.**

**Cole**


	42. From Rainheart344 (again)

Dear Jay,

When are you and Nya gonna go on another date?

P.S. I would never dream of doing Jay/OC or Nya/OC.

From Rainheart344

**Dear Rainheart344,**

**I hope we're going on a date soon! That was the best day of my life!**

**Well, besides the fact that I almost turned into a full snake.**

**And thank you for supporting Jay X Nya!**

**Love, Jay**


	43. From Ilovelloyd11 (again)x2

Dear Ninja and Nya,

Are you ever gonna have kids? Girl or boy first?

From, Ilovelloyd11

**Dear Ilovelloyd11,**

**Oh yeah! In, like, 10-15 years Nya and I will get married and have a girl named Jayna and a boy named Jayson!**

**From, Jay**

* * *

**Dear Ilovelloyd11 (and Jay),**

**I would love to have two little girls named Lillian and Hanna, then a little boy named Leo!**

**And Jay, dream on.**

**Love, Nya**

* * *

**Dear Ilovelloyd11,**

**I'm not sure if nindroids can get married and have children, but I definitely would if I had the choice.**

**First, a son named Jacob. Then, a daughter named Xeena.**

**From, Zane**

* * *

**Dear Ilovelloyd11,**

**No way! I'm gonna stay a ninja until I die, which means I'll never have time to have kids.**

**From, Kai**

* * *

**Dear Ilovelloyd11,**

**I'm not so sure. I'm only 17!**

**From, Cole**


	44. From EvilRomance101

Hey ninjas, other than Jay,

EvilRomance101 here! P.S Jay you can't read this because it involves girls. I hate it when people write stories where you guys date each other or Nya and Jay dating OCs. Back to the point. If you could date a girl why would she be like? Mysterious, perky, tough?

-From newest writer in town, EvilRomance101

**Dear the newest writer in town EvilRomance101 (and the other ladies),**

**Hmm... my type of girl would probably be a strong girl who is kind and worships me.**

**Love, Kai**

* * *

******Dear the newest writer in town EvilRomance101,**

******My girl is kind, loving, a leader, funny, a good fighter, and a good cook. (since I seem not to be one)**

******Love, Cole**

* * *

**************Dear the newest writer in town EvilRomance101,**

**I would date a girl who is funny, awesome, happy, appreciates that I saved her butt, and loving.**

**Love, Lloyd**

* * *

**********Dear the newest writer in town EvilRomance101,**

**My girl would be mysterious, like me, and probably a female robot.**

**From, Zane**


	45. From EvilRomance101 (again)

Dear Kai and Cole,

I have a question. On the episode,"Last Hope," why were you two shirtless. Don't get the wrong idea! I'm not complaining or complimenting! I'm just curious! And WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GUYS GET 6-PACKS?!

-From a highly embarrassed and confused EvilRomance101

**Dear a highly embarrassed and confused EvilRomance101,**

**For one, we were working out, and the weather was nice, so we thought, "Hey! What's the point of shirts on a day like this?" And, off came the shirts.**

**We've had 6-packs since the Devourer, or something. We're ninja! We work out every day!**

**From, Kai and Cole**


	46. From lovestarr

Dear Kai,  
Do you know how amazingly good looking you are?! I agree on you being protective of Nya, but just ease up a little and go out on a date with a pretty girl with an amazing singing voice (completely true by the way) like me. I love you soooooooo much!

LOVE,  
lovestarr

p. s. you are my favorite. can't you tell?

**Dear lovestarr,**

**Do you know how much fan-mail I get every week about girls saying how hot I am? Heh, I never get tired of it!**

**And I've never dated a girl... you think you can drop by my house this Saturday? **

**Love, Kai **


	47. From Pokic

Dear Ninja,

POKE

From, the girl who made her own pen name pun, Pokic (Because it is said like "poke-ick")

P.S. Eh... Not funny, me...

**Dear Pokic,**

**OUCH! THAT ACTUALLY HURT! CUT YOUR NAILS OR SOMETHING!**

**From, the guys**


	48. From Speedy

Dear Nya,

What do you think about JayxOc or NyaxOc or ColexNya?

From,  
Speedy

**Dear Speedy,**

**I hate it! It will always be Jay and Nya!**

**I would go into depression if Jay started dating another girl, and he would do the same if I dated another boy!**

**So, hate it.**

**Love, Nya**


	49. From Slowpoke

Dear Kai,

What will you do if walked in a room to see Jay and Nya in the middle of a make out session?

Would you kill him?

From,  
Slowpoke

**Dear Slowpoke,**

**YOU BET I WOULD! I'M OKAY WITH ONE LITTLE KISS, BUT THAT'S JUST CRAZY!**

***takes a deep breath* Sorry about that. I wouldn't kill him, just make his life torturous.**

**From, Kai**


	50. From Night

Dear Doctor Julien,

Why is Zane so adorable?

Also, why did you build the falcon?

Night

**Dear Night,**

**Well, I didn't design Zane to be _adorable, _though people think he is.**

**And the function of the Falcon is to keep my son company, and I knew that Zane would do great things one day, so the Falcon would be his sidekick.**

**From, Doctor Julien**


	51. From Calm and Co

Dear Cole,  
Chi,did you know you where awesome...when you where dancing Na Do I thought it was awesome Na Do Da.

Also,this is some crazy idea I made up on how you guys got off the dark Island (I know...I know,it was the dragon,but this one is funnier)

Snowflake was looking at her hands,in them was a miniture purple music note in her eles was trying to come up with an Idea to get off the Dark she looked at the note again,she had and ran up to the others."Chi, Everyone! I have an idea Na Do Da!"She said.

Soon,

"This...is your idea?"Kai asked.

Everyone was grabbing onto someone's arm/leg while Snowflake was holding onto a giant purple music note.  
"Chi, Yes, Na Do Da."Snowflake answered.

How did you like it? Did you LOL? ROTFL?Tell me.

From, Calm and Co

**Dear Calm and Co**,

**I... I don't really have a response for that.**

**From, Cole**


	52. From ughIcantthinkofausername

Dear Zane,

This might be kinda personal, but why do we never hear about the time between your memory switch being turned off and you becoming a ninja? I mean, we pretty much know everyone else's full life stories (except Kai and Nya, but they at least give us enough to guess). I was just always a little curious about that.

P.S. - you are totally my favorite ninja ever. :)

From, ughIcantthinkofausername

**Dear ughIcantthinkofausername,**

**Well, After my memory switch was turned off, I wandered out of the forest. I found my way to a small village. The fine people of that village took me in. I was helpful to them because I could do tough chores in the snow.**

**Love, Zane**

**P.S. Read the book _Zane Ninja of Ice_ for more info**


	53. From Element girl

Dear ninjas,  
Me and my friends on Quotve love role playing Ninjago. Mayst wanted to point that out. So Cole, Kai and Zane would you guys ever fight over a girl? And my little brother call Zane snowman it was funny.

Your's in Chirst,  
Element girl.

Ps. I love you Kai!

**Dear Element girl, **

**I would only fight over a girl if Zane or Kai (most likely Kai) stole a girl I really liked.**

**From, Cole**

* * *

**Dear Element girl,**

**I have one thing to say: Cole and Zane better not DARE take my girls! If they do, well, I'm the ninja of FIRE!**

**Enough said.**

**Love, Kai**

* * *

**Dear Element girl,**

**He called me a snowman? Was that a joke?**

**I would not fight with my brothers over something as dumb as a female.**

**From, Zane**


	54. From PlatyborgstoShadowlytes

Dear Zane,

So, you left your little tree-house after forgetting, right? Then how is it that all of your clothes just so happened to have squares in the front that you can open up without ripping the rest of your shirt (and you never noticed)?!

Sincerely,  
a very confused PlatyborgstoShadowlytes

PS You're the main character in the first book in my series "Secret of the Shadow Tokens". And yes, that means that bad stuff is gonna happen to you.

PSS Feel the love. X)

**Dear a very confused PlatyborgtoShadowlytes,**

**Well, I asked Sensei that very question after I found out I was a nindroid. Turns out, he knew right from the beginning. When he got my ninja suits, he specifically asked for squares to be cut in the front, because I could find out at any minute.**

**Love, Zane**


	55. From Insert Name Here

I Dear, well, everyone,

This is a very important question that could possibly maybe one day be save the world.

AND IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS MANY PEOPLE COULD POSSIBLY DIE SOME HOW!

If a bear and a shark got into a fight who would win?

From the truly most beast mode ninja of them all (Insert Name Here)

**Dear the truly most beast mode ninja of them all (Insert Name Here),**

**Definitely a shark.**

**From, everyone on Ninjago**


	56. From SilverNinja12

Dear Lord Garmadon,

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. HOW DID YOU BECOME SO AWSOME?! EVEN MY OC LUNA LOVES YOU!

Love, SilverNinja12 aka LordGarmadon246 aka BlackMistLover12(I use several different pen names)

**Dear SilverNinja12 aka LordGarmadon246 aka BlackMistLover12,**

**Sorry, I'm married.**

**But how did I get so awesome? Well, the Devourer bit me.**

**YOU HEAR THAT, WORLD? GET BITTEN BY THE DEVOURER AND YOU'LL BE AS COOL AS ME!**

**From, Garmadon**


	57. From dixicorn (again)

Dear the ninja in general,

A person i know says it's stupid to think a lego minifigure is hot. (SO NOT TRUE!)

What do you think,and what's your thoughts on ninjago haters in general?

Also can i stuff you guys in my backpack to prove them wrong?

-dixicorn

**Dear dixicorn,**

**It's perfectly okay to call me hot!**

**And I don't know any Ninjago haters. You know, cause I live in Ninjago. But I'd actually say that they're stupid.**

**You can stuff me in your backpack! Just not for too long. And not sitting by your gym uniform. It'll mess up my hair.**

**Love, Kai**


	58. From Element Girl (again)

Dear Ninjas,  
So, I live in an area that lot of snakes, Copper heads, Cotten mouths, Garder Snakes, and Rattel snakes and I have a huge fear of them because my dad almost got bit by a copper head and another time me and my friend shot at a garder snake and it chased us back to her house. So every time I see you guys beat up a snake it makes me happy. And I you guys were pokemon which one would you be?

Yours in Chirst and your number one fan,  
Element Girl.  
Ps. I hate snakes.

**Dear Element Girl,**

**What's a copper head, cotten mouth, garder snake, and rattel snake? The only snakes I know of are Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Venomari, Constrictai, and Anacondrai.**

**I would be Charizard!**

**From, Kai**

* * *

**Dear Element Girl,**

**Wow. That's a lot of snakes.**

**I would be Wigglytuff! He's so cute!**

**From, Jay**

* * *

**Dear Element Girl,**

**You live around that many snakes? Just give us a call and we'll be right there!**

**I am so Crobat!**

**From Cole**

* * *

**Dear Element Girl,**

**Is your father okay?**

**I am not familiar with Pokemon.**

**From, Zane**


	59. From SilverNinja12 (again)

Dear Ninja,

Me the SilverNinja12 you are so freaking adorable with your lack of a sense of humor, and YOUR CUTER THAN ANYONE ELSE BESIDES COLE. Cole, Lord Garmadon, and Zane- Your all in a tie for being mine and my oc Luna's favorite. Cole you are HAWT and it was funny when you moon walked. Kai, like to see you and your short temper. Jay you are hilarious with your jokes. Lord Garmadon, YOUR JUST PLAIN AWESOMENESS!

Love, the Cole, Zane, and Lord Garmadon lover, SilverNinja12.

Ps. You can also call me BlackMistLover12 or LordGarmadon246.

**Dear the Cole, Zane, and Lord Garmadon lover SilverNinja12,**

**Wow. Talk about Ninjago fanatic.**

**From, the ninja and Lord Garmadon**


	60. From Kiara (scribble)

Erm… Hi? Remember a few chapters ago when the insane animecutie610 mentioned an OC? Well, hi. I'm Kiara and I don't want to be here, but my dear friend *coughNOcough* Anime decided I should write you a letter. So, erm… hi? What can I say about myself without 'spoilers'? Well, I'm Kiara and I am sarcastic, have adrenaline rushes out of the blue as a side effect of…certain events, and I think ice cream is the best invention in the history of Ninjago.

Sincerely, Kiara (scribble)

Seriously? Why can't they know my last name?

Anime: NO SPOILERS

Ugh… Idiot.

**Dear Kiara (scribble),**

**You are so right! Ice cream is awesome! **

**From, Jay**


	61. From PlatyborgstoShadowlytes (again)

Dear Zane (again),

You spelled my username wrong.

Sincerely,  
PlatyborgstoShadowlytes

PS It's not like I really take offense at it. I just wanted another excuse to  
write to you.

PSS Jay Nice, this is one of the most awesome stories ever written on

**Dear PlatyborgstoShadowlytes,**

**I apologize for that.**

**Love, Zane**

* * *

**Dear PlatyborgstoShadowlytes,**

**Thanks so much!**

**From, Jay Nice**


	62. From SilverNinja12 (again)x2

Dear Lord Garmadon,

I know I'm a ninjago finatic. You are just plain awesome and I love you.

Love, SilverNinja12

**Dear SilverNinja12,**

***blushes***

**Love, Lord Garmadon**


	63. From Ilovelloyd11 (again)x3

Dear Misako,

I think you are so cool! I love reading! Like scrolls! How did you start liking and collecting them?

Sincerely, the nerdy Ilovelloyd11

**Dear Ilovelloyd,**

**Thank you for appreciating my liking of scrolls and that you love my son.**

**When I first heard the legend of the Green Ninja, I decided that it would be useful to know as much as I could about the prophecies, seeing I may one day reunite with my son. My knowledge has been very useful.**

**Thank you for asking!**

**From, Misako Garmadon**


	64. From Ninja of Gangnam Style

Dear Kai,

STOP DATING MY OC! SHE HATES YOU!

From, Ninja of Gangnam Style

**Dear Ninja of Gangnam Style,**

**Oops. Sorry.**

**Love, Kai**

* * *

Dear Cole,

Why so sooo sexy?

From, Ninja of Gangnam Style

**Dear Ninja of Gangnam Style,**

**It's my hair. :D**

**Love, Cole**

* * *

Zane,

Same thing.

From, Ninja of Gangnam Style

**Dear Ninja of Gangnam Style,**

**Is it because I am a nindroid?**

**Love, Zane**

* * *

Jay,

I HATE WHEN U DIE D:

From, Ninja of Gangnam Style

**Dear Ninja of Gangnam Style,**

**Me too!**

**From, Jay**


	65. From Earthdragon27

Dear Cole,

Why do you have to be so friggin hot? Your awesome hair and ...everything else makes you so good looking! :3 Btw, my real question is, who did you learn cooking from?

Sincerely, Earthdragon27

**Dear Earthdragon27,**

**Yes! Another fangirl!**

**Who'd I learn cooking from? One of my friends from the Marty Oppenhiemer School of Preforming Arts taught me. He showed my how not to wash your hands and how to always use a pound of pepper no matter what!**

**Love, Cole**


	66. From PlatyborgstoShadowlytes (again)x2

Lord Garmadon,

Your handshake-thing with yourself in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time".

Really?

Sincerely,  
PlatyborgstoShadowlytes

**Dear PlatyborgstoShadowlytes,**

**Uhh... oops?**

**From, Lord Garmadon**


	67. From lovestarr (again)

Dear Kai,  
I'll see if I can.;) I will make a perfect girlfriend. Love you more than words can say.

Love,  
lovestarr

**Dear lovestarr,**

**Love you too!**

**Love, Kai**


	68. From Speedy (again)

Dear Nya,  
What do u think about Yaois that include Stuff like Techno-Shipping and Lava-Shipping? Also do you like Taylor Swift?(Sorry I'm a Swftie fan.) If so what's your fav song?

From Speedy.  
(And yes I'm a girl)

**Dear Speedy,**

**I personally hate yaois and the boy shipping, especially Techno-Shipping for obvious reasons.**

**And yes I LOVE Taylor! The best song is "Teardrops on my Guitar"!**

**From, Nya**


	69. From yolky206

Dear Everyone

Are any of you familier with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? If so, YAY! I've been a fan since April (I think...), and if any of you haven't seen any episodes. Well, I guess you should see them. I know I sound like a crazy fan, but I want to see what happens.

-yolky206

**Dear yolky206,**

**I'm gonna answer for us all.**

**I LOVE My Little Pony! It's so sick!**

**But the other guys say it's dumb and for girls of five years old.**

**Nya doesn't mind it, and Sensei scolds me for watching something so "dumb".**

**From, Jay**


	70. From ImALion

Dear Zane,

I think you are so great and beautiful, I want to kiss you and hug you and- ahem, you are so great!

From, ImALion

**Dear ImALion,**

**Thank you! I am flattered!**

**Love, Zane**

* * *

Dear Cole,

You are very, very, VERY CUTE! You deserve to be the leader I mean, just you being you is awesome, no offence but, you aren't as awesome or cute as Zane.

From, ImALion

**Dear ImALion,**

**I'm a natural leader, I know. But I'm not as cute or awesome as Zane!?**

**I am shocked!**

**From, Cole**

* * *

Dear Jay,

I think you are super funny and I guess your cute but I think you and Nya are ADORABLE TOGETHER! EEEK!

From, ImALion

**Dear ImALion,**

**Thanks! I know I'm funny, and so cute, and Nya and I are just MEANT TO BE!**

**From, Jay**

* * *

Dear Lloyd,

Once you became a teenager, ya wanna know what I did when I saw you, I almost DIED!

From, ImALion

**Dear, ImALion,**

**Thanks?**

**From, Lloyd**

* * *

Dear Kai,

You're okay, I guess.

From, ImALion

**Dear ImALion,**

***gasp* Offensive!**

**From, Kai**


	71. From The Amazing Steve (again)

Dear Sensei Wu,  
Why is it that you always seem to know EVERYTHING?! Just curious...

From,  
The Amazing Steve

P.S. You should totally ask Misako on a date you two are MEANT TO BEEEEE!

**Dear The Amazing Steve,**

**Old people always know everything.**

**And I will NOT date Misako! She is semi-happily married to my brother.**

**From, Sensei Wu**


	72. From idontknowwhattocallmyself

how old are all of you? from youngest to oldest.

From,  
idontknowwhattocallmyself

**Dear idontknowwhattocallmyself,**

**Okay, so it's Lloyd - 15, Nya - 16, Jay - 16 1/2, Kai - 17, Cole - 18, Zane - No one knows cause he's a nindroid.**

**From, Sensei Wu**


	73. From sparkles

Dear lloyd,  
i think its awesome that your saving everyones butts (hahahaha i said butt or typed it...whatever.) anyway if you did have a choice to not defeat your father and change him back would you do it even if it meant going to drastic measures like spending 10 days in a desert without water or food.?

p.s do you still love your father and do you still hate your mother or did you forgive her for what she did?

pss your my favorite ninja i don't care what the other ninja say your the best

from sparkles

**Dear sparkles,**

**Um... that's a tough one. I think I'd rather change him back, even if it meant drastic measures.**

**And I forgive her 100%**

**From, Lloyd**


	74. From ARAAW (again)x2

Dear Cole,

Like I said before; please dont hate my randomness but what kind of things do you like to draw. I like to draw whatever is in front of me or on my mind.

From a awesome angel named ARAAW

**Dear ARAAW,**

**Eh. Not really my thing.**

**From, Cole**


	75. From The Amazing Steve for the millionth

Dear ALL NINJA EXCEPT COLE AND JAY,

How would y'all react if I ran up to you and kissed you randomly? Just thinkin bout it and thought I should ask... And (this for all the ninja) do you think blondes are stupid? Everyone has this crazy stereotype that us girl blondes are stupid girly cheerleaders that go to the mall and shop and get makeovers all day and most of all EVERYONE THINKS BLONDES ARE STUPID! Thoughts?

From the NOT STUPID blonde,  
The Amazing Steve  
P.S.: I didn't ask Jay or Cole the first question cuz 1) Jay's got Nya and 2)  
Cole's just... Cole *mental cringe*

**Dear The Amazing Steve,**

**If you kissed me randomly I would enjoy it and you would be my gfriend for eternity. :D**

**And I think blondes are cut, not stupid!**

**Love, Kai**

* * *

**Dear The Amazing Steve,**

**If you kissed me, I don't know what I would do. I am a nidroid.**

**And most blondes are smart, not dumb.**

**From, Zane**

* * *

******Dear The Amazing Steve,**

**Eh. All saying are true. Blondes are just dumb.**

**From, Cole**

* * *

******Dear The Amazing Steve,**

**I don't know. I've never met a girl blonde.**

**From, Jay**


	76. From MassiveSinger (again)

Dear Ninjas,

Please don't say girls are stupid! Over 70% of users includes girls!

From,MassiveSinger (THE GIRL!)

P.S :Zane, I know you said girls are stupid!

**Dear MassiveSinger,**

**I apologize. That came out the wrong way. Girls are very smart, like Nya.**

**From, Zane**


	77. From Orphelia

Dear Ninja

What are the three things that each of you hate the most?

And what are the three things that each of you love the most?

And if you were an animal, which animal would you be?

And if I turned you into elephants, what would you say?

And have you ever eaten cat?

And what song do you want at your funeral?

And what would your reaction be to a singing shoe?

From a very curious Orphelia

**Dear a very curious Orphelia,**

**Overlord, Garmadon, and the Stone Army.**

**My sister, break dancing, and being a ninja.**

**A dragon!**

**Why am I an elephant!?**

**Uh, no?**

**Tonight's Gonna be a Good Night by the Black Eyed Peas!**

**OMG A SINGING SHOE!**

**From, Kai**

* * *

**Dear a very curious Orphelia,**

**Cole's cooking, Kai being annoying, and Lord G!**

**Nya, inventing, and Zane's cooking.**

**A cheetah!**

**Um, elephants don't talk.**

**Maybe...**

**Any song by Beyonce!**

**Let me sing a long!**

**From, Jay**

* * *

**Dear a very curious Orphelia,**

**Kai, Garmadon, and evil dragons.**

**My cooking, nice dragons, and leading.**

**An elephant!**

**Hey! I'm already and elephant!?**

**I may have put one in my chili once...**

**Nothing.**

**I'd be speechless.**

**From, Cole**

* * *

**Dear a very curious Orphelia,**

**Lord Garmadon, evil, and Lord Garmadon.**

**My fellow ninja, meditating, and saving the world.**

**A black bunny.**

**WHROOOO!**

**No.**

**I will never die!**

**Shoes do not sing**

**From, Zane**


	78. From MassiveSinger (again)x2

Dear Cole,

If you want to cook well, get lessons from Zane and Dr. Julien.

From, MassiveSinger, the girl who will NEVER eat your cooking under any circumstances

**Dear MassiveSinger,**

**My cooking is NOT horrible! I don't need lessons!**

**From, Cole**


	79. Chapter From Madam Pringle

Dear Cole,

Do You like pringles? I just sent you guys a crate of them for Thanksgiving. Im giving thanks to you for being the boss you are. I saved the Salt and Vinegar ones for you! Oh,and I put a Secret cake in there. Alllllllll for yoooouuuuuuuu.

From, Moonblazer Aka Madam Pringle.

**Dear Moonblazer aka Madam Pringle,**

**WHAT? CAKKE! Sure, send the Pringles now!**

**From, Cole**


	80. From MarshmallowLover

Dear Sensei Wu,

Is it possible for a ninja to have powers BEFORE they unlock their true potential? I see that in some stories and was wondering.

-MarshmallowLover

**Dear MarshmallowLover,**

**I do not have a definite answer. I have never run across a person who had powers before unlocking their true potential.**

**From, Sensei**


	81. From MarshmallowLover (again)

Dear Lord Garmadon,

Do you ever regret the evil things you did?

-MarshmallowLover

**Dear MarshmallowLover,**

**Regret?**

**HA HA HA HA HA!**

**No way!**

**From, Lord G**


	82. From animecutie610 (again)x3

Dear Mailman,

Why are you so unlucky? Like, SERIOUSLY BRO?!

Love, a confuzzled animecutie610

**Dear a confuzzled animecutie610,**

**Trust me, I have been asking myself that for years.**

**From, the Mailman**


	83. From The Amazing Steve for the bajillion

Kai,  
Can you please please please please appear on Ninjago more shirtless? You were even sexxier than usual in that episode ;) Also, just wanted to put it out there that I'm hopelessly in love with you like I can't stop thinking about you and I wanna marry you one day and no matter what I just want to be with you but that's impossible cuz you live in Ninjago and I don't :( But still I love you!

Love,  
The Amazing Steve  
P.S.: I know my pen name is Steve, but that's not my real name I'm a girl :)

**Dear The Amazing Steve,**

**Wow. If you like me all that much, why not just move here?**

**Love, Kai**


	84. From Brugglestar (again)

Dear, well... All of you I guess!

Have any of you ever heard of Vocaloid? I am currently somewhat obsessed with it... And if so, what is/are your favorite song(s)? Mine are Hello How Are You? And Circle You, Circle You. Hello How Are You? especially because it describes me PERFECTLY.

From BruggleStar, (again :D)

**Dear BruggleStar,**

**Nope. Sorry.**

**From, the dudes**


	85. From Ninja of Gangnam Style (again)

Dear Kai,

your the saddest butt i've ever met!And Can I have a giant dimond sword?

From, Ninja of Gangnam Style

**Dear Ninja of Gangnam Style,**

**Sorry, I'm not a butt.**

**And I don't have a giant diamond sword, though I want one.**

**From, Kai**

* * *

Dear Cole,  
WHY U NO TAKE COOKING CLASS YOU NEED THEM!YOUR FOOD MOVES FOR GOD SAKES?!

From, Ninja of Gangnam Style

**Dear Ninja of Gangnam Style,**

**For the last time! I DON'T NEED COOKING CLASSES!**

**From, Cole**

* * *

Dear Zane,  
How do u feel being a ninjroid?

From, Ninja of Gangnam Style

**Dear Ninja of Gangnam Style,**

**I quite enjoy being a nindroid. It makes me different and more special than my teammates.**

**From, Zane the nindroid**

* * *

Jay  
What do you see in nya? and some how ILL MAKE A MAN OUTTA YOU*probally*

From, Ninja of Gangnam Style

**Dear Ninja of Gangnam Style,**

**What do I see in Nya?! You can't tell what I see in her?!**

**Well, she's cute, confident, smart brave, beautiful, funny, kind, loving... Need I go on?**

**From, Jay**

* * *

Nya  
Do you like jay for real and if so tell me why

From, Ninja of Gangnam Style

**Dear Ninja of Gangnam Style**

**Ninja of Gangnam Style,**

**Yes, I really like Jay.**

**Why? Well, he's cute, confident, smart, brave, funny, kind, loving... Need I go on?**

**From, Nya**

* * *

Lloyd  
WHY U SO FAT?!and WHY U SO CRAZY FOR CANDY?! TRY TO EAT COLE'S CAKE!*Background  
Cole:HEY DON't*

From, Ninja of Gangnam Style

**Dear Ninja of Gangnam Style,**

**Uh... I'm fat?**

**And I'm not crazy for candy anymore. I'm THE GREEN NINJA! I don't have time for childish past-times.**

**From, Lloyd**


	86. From Waffle

Dear everyone,

Do you ever get tired of answering fan mail?

-Waffle :D

P.S. Here's some cake, Cole!

**Dear Waffle,**

**You bet we do! Kai and I always have piles of scented letters with chocolates inside in our room! One time we had so much that we all had to sleep somewhere else!**

**And THANKS FOR THE CAKE! *eats it in one bite***

**From, Cole**


	87. From Rainheart344 (again)x2

Dear Cole,

How can you think blondes are dumb?!

I mean, my dad said I was a ditz once... Or was that my friend...

Anyhoozle, I AM A BLONDE AND I WAS IN GATE!

From, a very angry Rainheart344

**Dear a very angry Rainheart344,**

***groans* I'm no longer the most popular ninja, am I?**

**That LIE just slipped out, I was drunk on cake. Sorry all blondes.**

**Cole**


	88. From The Amazing Steve for trillionth

Dear EVERYBODY!  
I was talkin with my bro about you guys and here's his list of favorite characters compared to mine:

Little Bro's List:  
Skales  
Mailman  
Kai  
Lloyd  
Jay  
Cole  
Nya  
Zane  
Falcon  
Sensei Wu  
Misako  
Dr. Julien  
Lord G  
Overlord

My List:  
Kai  
Lloyd  
Zane  
Jay  
Falcon  
Nya  
Mailman  
Misako  
Dr. Julien  
Sensei Wu  
Lord G  
Skales  
Cole  
Overlord

Any comments?

For the bijillionth time,  
The Amazing Steve

**Dear The Amazing Steve,**

**Yess! I'm at the top of your list!**

**Love, Kai**


	89. From Ninja of Gangnam Style (again)x2

Dear Kai,

Some stories have you have another sister, thoughts?

From, Jojo the magic poptart

**Dear Jojo the magic poptart,**

**What? Everyone knows that I only have one sister! That's just crazy!**

**From, Kai**

* * *

Dear Jay,

How would you react if some guy started crushing on Nya?

From, Jojo the magic poptart

**Dear Jojo the magic poptart,**

**I WOULD KILL HIM!**

**From, Jay**

* * *

Dear Cole,

Do you ever get annoyed by the fact that teh LEGO people have been making you act all evil? Ex- in the episode Home, you were hypnotized by Skales. Or in the last episode, you and Jay turned evil. But Jay had a reason he turned evil, you were just randomly standing there so...:p

From, Jojo the magic poptart

**Dear Jojo,**

**Well, I don't remember when Skales hypnotized me...**

**And that episode hasn't come out yet...**

**But I'm cool with it as long as they don't make me the next Garmadon.**

**From, Cole**

* * *

Dear Zane,

Do you think it's possible that a nindroid could pass out because of poisoning. I'm not sure why but the Samurai(Nya) mafe you pass out because of this gas stuff (End of the episode, Can of Worms). Same with the other ninja but your a nindroid, you don't have lungs do you? I'm confused O_o...

From, Jojo the magic poptart

**Dear Jojo the magic poptart,**

**Well, my father built me so that I had robotic internal organs. Under the layer of switches, I have lungs and intestines. So I actually do breath. So, It may be possible for me to pass out because of poisoning, like in episode Can of Worms.**

**From, Zane**


	90. From amandadoll100

Dear ninja

How do you guys feel about yaio' or yaoi's or what ever, WHY WOULD ANY BODY DO THAT

(Sorry for the anybody who does that) any way I don't really have a crush on any of you

(Sorry the any of you) I guess I'm just to young.

Love, the awesome amandadoll100

P.S. I DID NOT PICK THAT NAME

**Dear the awesome amandadoll100,**

**Oh man. We HATE yaois. Kai dating Cole? Gross. Zane dating Jay? Just weird.**

**Nya dating a female OC? Blech!**

**From, the guys**


	91. From webchow

Dear lord garmadon,

CAN I PLEASE HUG YOU FOREVER AND EVER!? Or atleast five minutes. I know, im crazy, and obsessed.. With your face.. BUT OH MAH GLOB I LOVE YOU! :{D

-from a unhealthily obsessed fan girl who needs to go to a mental hospital.

**Dear a unhealthy obsessed fan girl who needs to go to a mental hospital,**

**Sure thing. As long as Misako doesn't mind.**

**From, Lord G**


	92. From MarshmallowLover (again)x2

Dear Lord Garmadon,

Why not?

-MarshmallowLover

**Dear MarshmallowLover,**

**I'm evil! I'll never, uh (what's the word again? *flips through a dictionary*), regret my evil choices!**

**Evil runs through my blood!**

**MWUHAHAHA!**

**From, Lord G**


	93. From Xion98 (again)

Dear Cole;  
Who was your mom? And what was she like?

Xion98

**Dear Xion98,**

**My mom was just like my dad. She used to play piano for the Royal Blacksmiths. She was all up for sending me to the Marty Oppenhiemer. Then, a week before I left, she died of brain cancer.**

**(yes minifigs can get brain cancer)**

**I miss her so much! She was so nice and loving, now I'm stuck with dad!**

**From, Cole**


	94. From StarlightDark

Dear Lloyd

Would you like a cookie?

StarlightDark

**Dear StarlightDark,**

**Sure thing!**

**From, Lloyd**

* * *

Dear Kai

Have you ever succeeded in making a sword at the blacksmith?

StarlightDark

**Dear StarlightDark,**

**No.**

**From, Kai**

* * *

Dear Cole

Can you make an edible sandwich?

StarlightDark

**Dear StarlightDark,**

**What are you talking about? All my sandwiches are edible! *makes one and gives it to Jay, who barfs***

**From, Cole**

* * *

Dear Jay

Have you ever stopped talking?

StarlightDark

**Dear StarlightDark,**

**I don't think so. Kai said once that I even talk in my sleep.**

**Jay**

* * *

Dear Nya

How did you learn to make you samurai suit?

StarlightDark

**Dear StarlightDark,**

**Spending your whole life in a blacksmith shop can teach you a thing or two.**

**Nya**

* * *

Dear Sensei

Can I has some tea? And could I put popping candy in the tea, be warned it makes me laugh like a maniac

StarlightDark

**Dear StarlightDark,**

**NOOOO! YOU WILL NOT TAMPER WITH MY TEEAAA!**

**Sensei Wu**

* * *

Dear Zane

*hugggggggs*

StarlightDark

**Dear StarlightDark,**

***hugggggggs back***

**Zane**


	95. From xstarlightcrash

Dear Zane, and other ninja.

Okay Zane 1st

When the Ninja are all starting to grow up and settle down with a wife, what are you gonna do? Can you even age? Do you think your father could change you  
to make you older? ;-;

You shouldn't have to be alone the rest of your life, your too cute for that.

Other Ninja:

Help a nindroid brother out! He shouldn't be forever alone! Set him up with  
someone!

xstarlightcrash

**Dear xstarlightcrash,**

**I can ask my father if he can change me to make me look older. I've never actually thought about that.**

**Zane**

* * *

**Dear xstarlightcrash,**

**Well, there's plenty of Zane crazy girls for him!**

**the rest of the guys**


	96. From the lovely lovestarr

Dear Kai,

I love you more. By the way, are you going to let Jay marry Nya? My sister would be ecstatic, but it wouldn't matter to me. You are my life.

Love,  
lovestarr

**Dear lovestarr, my love,**

**If Nya really wants it, I guess I'll let her marry Jay. But if Jay mistreats her... OOOOOH HE'S GONNA GET IT!**

**Love, Kai**


	97. AN

**Okay, peoples. I'm taking a break. I already have like 1,000,000 letters in my Inbox, so please no more until I give the okay!**


	98. From love-always-has-a-price

Dear ninja,

I'm gonna admit, I'm a weirdo who has been watching this show from the beginning. And yes, I guess I'm crazy, but its all good. I'm not psycho or anything.

Jay, there is now way at all that you belong with someone other than Nya. Nope, not a chance. And no matter what Kai and the other ninja say, you are super funny! You make me laugh almost every episode. And no, I'm not crushing on you.

Kai, no offense, but you are a totally hothead. No pun intended. And maybe you should think somethings through, huh? Just a suggestion. You are cute and all, but there are too many fangirls out there trying to claw there way into your heart, isn't it annoying?

Cole, you are without a doubt one of the most fearless leaders I've ever seen. But I like it when you dance, it makes me laugh and makes me feel really stupid cause I've got two left feet. I have no crush on you cause well my brother says he is sorta like you and pretends to be, it would be weird...

Lloyd, don't think there are no fangirls out there for you. Trust me when I say, I had a crush on you when I first saw you trying to steal candy. You were so sang cute! But I hope you don't mind I made a LloydxOC oneshot. I really wanted you to have a girl, since every girl is practically obsessed with Kai and Cole.

Zane, you are without a doubt my favorite. Not just cause you're cute. Nope, because you actually use your head. You are so smart and to me funny! I love your falcon, and every time I see one I think bout Ninjago. All my friends think I'm weird for having a crush on a ninjdroid, but I really don't care.

Love your crazy weirdo fan,  
love-always-has-a-price

**Dear love-always-has-a-price,**

**Thank you so much! I'm glad I make you laugh!**

**And you better not be crushing on me because JANYA FOREVER!**

**From, Jay**

* * *

**Dear love-always-has a price,**

**Okay, because you said it politely, no offense taken.  
**

**And yeah, I guess all the fan girls really get annoying.**

**Kai**

* * *

**Dear love-always-has-a-price,**

**Thanks! Wow! One person who likes my dancing!**

**It's honering that your brother tries to act like me!**

**From, Cole**

* * *

**Dear love-always-has-a-price,**

**Thank you! That's a first! Most people like me because I am a nindroid! But you actually like me for what matters! My head!**

**I love that you stand up for your feelings for me, even though your friends call you wierd.**

**Love, Zane**


	99. a

Dear Ninja,

Hi! :D I'm Hex , and I figured I could have my OCs write to you just like they do with the nations from Hetalia!

I just have a few warnings before they come in here like the child-llama-man-bear-pigs that they are:

One: There are seven of them, and they are all very different. Radically different. Different to the point where no one can believe they all have to live together.

Two: They are random. As #!*% . All of them. Not Morgan though. Morgan's sane. Too sane. And smart. I SWEAR I MADE HER BEFORE WATCHING NINJAGO! D:

Three: I, Hex the Ninja, do not take responsibility for any spazz attacks, headdesks of doom, or threats of being attacked by Bianca's 'pretties'.

Okay! Thanks for your time! :D

-Hex the Ninja

(P.S: I made my screename BEFORE Ninjago. See, I was the 'resident ninja' in the kit-stealer chatroom on the Warrior Cats forums and... Yeah...)

(P.P.S: Stay awesome, Zane! :D)

**Dear Hex the Ninja,**

**Heh. Warnings shmarnings. We can take care of anything! Send them here!**

**From, the ninja**


	100. b

**100th chapter! Thanks so much!**

Dear Lord Garmadon,

Would you rather be locked in a room with Kai or Nya?

MidnightBonfire

**Dear MidnightBonfire,**

**Oh, definately the hothead. That girl can FIGHT!**

**Lord G**


	101. c

Dear Jay,

If you had the chance to make out with Nya, would you do so?

Also what's your fav Taylor Swift song?

(Sorry I know you r a guy but I'm a Swiftie myself)

From Speedy

**Dear Speedy,**

**Well heck yeah! I would sooooo make out with Nya if I had the chance!**

**Okay, this is embarrassing, but my favorite Swift song is ****The Way I Loved You.**

******From, Jay**


	102. d

Dear Ninja,

What are your favorite TV Shows/Movies/Books?\And I also hear that you guys are all die-hard Bronies! Is that true? Semi-true?

-Inky

P.S. I love Cole the best! He is definitely the most amazing, best looking ninja ever! XD

**Dear Inky,**

**Well, my favorite TV show is Ninjago, my favorite movie is the comedy Jack and Jill, and my favorite books are Diary of a Wimpy Kid!**

**And yes, I am a Brony.**

**Jay**

* * *

**Dear Inky,**

**My favorite TV show's Ninjago (obviously), my fav movie's Ninja, and my favorite book is Kai: Ninja of Fire!**

**Okay, I am NOT a Brony! That's Jay's problem, not mine!**

**From, Kai**

* * *

**Dear Inky,**

**My fav TV show in Ninjago, my favorite book is ****Earth, Earthquakes, Sinkholes, and More: Everything You Need To Know About Earth.**

**My favorite movie is the movie version of that book!**

**Okay, I used to be a Brony, but I grew out of it. Sorry.**

**Love, Cole**

* * *

**Dear Inky,**

**My favorite Television show is Ninjago, my favorite book is the Encyclopedias, and I do not have a favorite movie.**

**I am sorry, but what is a Brony?**

**Zane**


	103. e

Dear Zane,

If I ever said, "Will you marry me?" What would be your answer? I WANNA LOVE YOU! Ahem, write back? Heh heh.

From, a lovestruck ImALion

**Dear a lovestruck ImALion,**

**My answer would probably be: "Yes, that would be very nice."**

**Love, Zane**

* * *

Dear Cole,

You don't need shirts, I mean YOU'RE RIPPED! YOUR ABBS ARE HUGE! WAY BIGGER THAN KAIS! I was all, Oh my god! Cole you are getting hotter by the minute!

From, A very, very surprised ImALion

**Dear a very, very surprised ImALion,**

**Why thank you! *rips off shirt***

**From, Cole**

* * *

Dear Jay,

I know right? You two are all, so meant to be! I wish they showed you guys more in the show though.

From, A very Angery ImALion

**Dear a very angry ImALion,**

**I know! Those people think they can pair us up with some stupid OC!**

**From, Jay**

* * *

Dear Lloyd,

I though you were so hot! OSFBWRE;OGNWLF! Fangirl spazzm! Anyways, what would you do if you saw Sensei Wu and Misako kiss? Ooooh!

From, A very fangirly ImALion

**Dear a very fangirly ImALion**,

**If I saw my UNCLE and my MOM kiss, I would FREAK and BARF and FREAK SOME MORE and BARF SOME MORE and POST A PICTURE OF IT ON THE INTERNET and SEND IT TO MY DAD!**

**From, lloyd**

* * *

Dear Kai,

I am truly sorry, I never meant to offend you, I truly think you are pretty awesome, your like run through fire, ooh lets cut a machine in half today! Thats pretty cool. And you have pretty nice abbs.

From, A very sorry ImALion

**Dear a very sorry ImALion,**

**You're forgiven. I'm so awesome, right!?**

**From, Kai**


	104. f

Dear Falcon,

You should definitely get laser vision. Regular falcons would be so jealous. :D

Also, why aren't you appreciated more? Your really important too!

From, Silver-Ninja-RAWR

**Dear Silver-Ninja-RAWR,**

**I know right! I'll ask Dr. Julien about it!**

**I think I'm not appreciated that much because I'm just a tiny, robotic bird with no defined gender. I'm like the most important character ever!**

**From, the Falcon**


	105. g

Dear Ninja,

Crate flies in! Slaps Cole's head. Blondes are not dumb! Any way, For everyone here,I gave u different pringles. Salt and vinegar for Cole, Sour cream and onion for Zane, Regular for Kai and Cheddar cheese for Jay. Everyone else got regular and there are a few pizza flavored cans. Secretly tosses cake to Cole. There. Remember,Blondes are not DUMB! Also, Do any of you like Bakugan?...

From, Madam Pringle or Moonblazer! Again!

**Dear Madam Pringle or Moonbazer,**

**Thank you sooo much for the Pringles! Sensei was happy because he got a pizza flavored one... *rolls her eyes* Any way, Cole and Kai like Bakugan, Zane and Jay think it's weird!**

**From, Nya**


	106. h

Dear Lloyd,

Will you marry me?!

Love, Ilovelloyd11

**Dear Ilovelloyd11,**

**Sure!**

**Love, Lloyd**


	107. i

Dear Kai,

Oh gosh,you know just like The Amazing Steve, I too absolutely LOVE you! I would marry you if I could. I just love your hotheaded temper and that fire that burns inside you. I also love your spiky hair too. You're my favorite ninja.

Love, TheOrbofFire

**Dear TheOrbofFire,**

**Well why can't you marry me? I only live in Ninjago!**

**Love, Kai**

* * *

Dear Cole,

I saw the letter asking about if you like to draw and you said it's not your thing, then how come when Nya was explaining about the Fangpyre's bite, you were drawing a picture of yourself? Were you bored or something? Also I meant to ask you, in the beginning when Sensei found you rock climbing, were you shirtless or did you have a yellow shirt on? And another thing, I just have to say that I like how you're so protective of the team. Being a leader really suits you and whenever I role play Ninjago with other friends, I seem to role play as you but truthfully I'm no leader at all. It makes me wonder... Uh so anyway you're not so bad Cole.

From, TheOrbofFire,

**Dear TheOrbofFire,**

**Well, I was drawing because 1) I was bored, and 2) I'm just so awesome it's fun to draw myself. When Sensei found me I actually was shirtless. I'm glad that you RP as me! I'm just so awesome!**

**From, Cole**

* * *

Dear Zane,

You are my second favorite ninja. When you discovered you were a robot, even I couldn't believe it at first. When you activated your funny switch for the first time I couldn't help but laugh like Jay did. Okay so I have a question to ask you. Does the falcon have a name or is it just falcon? I also wish I had the sixth sense ability that would be neat.

From, TheOrbofFire

**Dear TheOrbofFire,**

**Hmm... I should really turn on my funny switch more if people appreciate it. And, no, the Falcon does not have a name. We should really give it one.**

**Zane**

* * *

Dear Jay,

Why do you talk so much? Don't get me the wrong way, I love it when you talk a lot, but don't you get tired of it? I also admire how you make jokes and be the funny one to lighten the situation. You and Nya are perfect together I'll admit but what's wrong with having a story with Jay/OC or Nya/OC? That just means that there are fans who love you. Sorry I'm just confused on that sort of thing right now.

From, TheOrbofFire

**Dear TheOrbofFire,**

**Nope, I never get tired of talking. I think I'm like my mom and dad. They could talk every second of their lives until they die!**

**From, Jay**

* * *

Dear Jay Nice,

I too love this story. It's great!

From, TheOrbofFire

**Dear TheOrbofFire,**

**Thank you so much! Not only to you, but to all the awesome reviewers out there!**

**From, Jay Nice**

* * *

And this is for all the ninja,

Did you guys ever noticed that sometimes your hands change from yellow to black?

From, TheOrbofFire

**Dear TheOrbofFire,**

**No... can hands change colors?**

**From, the guys**


	108. j

Dear Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay,

Have you ever heard of the Avengers? or Beyblade? If so which character would you be?

Signed, Kendojay788

**Dear Kendojay788,**

**In the Avengers Kai would be Iron Man, Jay would be Thor, Cole would be the Hulk, and Zane would be Falcon! XD**

**In Beyblade, Kai would be Burn Fireblaze, Jay would be Lightning L-Drago, Cole would be Earth Virgo, and Zane would be Burn Ice Phoenix!**

**From, Jay Nice**


	109. k

For the ninja and nya

I liked Lloyd better when he was young, don't no why just did, sorry Lloyd,

I'm making a fic were you guys, and girl, are the same, no changes what so ever, but I did add a New serpentine, his name is dragel.

P.S. what if Cole turned into a Phoenix.

From, the still awesome amandadoll100

**Dear the still awesome amandadoll100,**

**Can't wait to read that fic!**

**And if Cole turned into a Phoenix... that would be weird. We'd have to make Kai the earth ninja because Phoenixes are associated with fire.**

**From, the ninja**


	110. l

Dear Zane,  
You know what?I have had about enough of these people rejecting you!I mean who the heck cares,your a nindroid,thats why I love ya',but people refuse for you to love someone,particapate,or something,but I really keep all the chareters, like your brothers Kai,Cole,Jay,and sis Nya,Oh and an extra Skai.I keep them all equal.

From a dear fan, Lovemeaviva

**Dear a dear fan Lovemeaviva,**

**Thank you! I can not be rejected just because I'm a robot!**

**Zane**


	111. m

Dear Cole,

Why be so ashamed of your past?Who cares your dads a dancer OF THE ATTENTIONS ON YOUR DAD,YOUR PAST!,its all on YOU!Everybody loves why are you so embressed?

From, Skailar Grey Garmadon

**Dear Skailar Grey Garmadon,**

**I'm not that ashamed of my past as much now that every one knows about my dad.**

**From, Cole**


	112. n

Dear Lloyd and Ilovelloyd11,

NO! HES MINE! ok. u get teen lloyd, BUT I GET MA KID LLOYDZ!

sincerly, (to lloyd. DEFINITLY NOT SINCERE TO I lovelloyd11!)

angry and 11

_**No response**_


	113. o

to jay nice:

*waves*

sincerly, ME

ps.i didnt notice either!

**Dear ME,**

***waves back***

**I know! How can you notice their hands changing colors when they're fighting!**

**From, Jay Nice**


	114. p

**Here's the first OC from Hex the Ninja!**

Dear Ninjas,

Hey! I'm Cynthia! I'm the leader of the OCs! I've been living with Hex's  
randommness for... three years? Longer than any of the other OCs... and that's  
probably why I'm leader.

I'm one of the few people that Hex doesn't constantly make all dramatic and  
s**t like that, along with Sydney. She annoys me... but we're good friends  
anyways.

My talents are singing, and fighting with my switchblades, and according to  
Hex, my element would be electricity. But, I'm really nothing like Jay...  
that's Sydney.

(CYNTHIAAAAAAA!)

*under breath* Speak of the female devil...

(*frown* That's not me, that's Bianca!)

Oh, right, Knife-Girl. So, what's so important?

(*inhale much?* MORGAN IS TURNING JAPANESE!)

*headdesk* For the LAST TIME, MORGAN IS NOT TURNING JAPANESE!

(B-But... She's singing in Japanese...)

Because she and Hex share an unhealthy obsession with Vocaloid. Now, get out  
of my room!

(Okay, okay...)

Aaaaaaanyways... Now that that's done, what do you guys think describes you?  
Like individually. The song for the whole group, I think, would probably be  
Behind Closed Doors...

Okay, that's all! Next time, Dylan's gonna write. He's normally kind of  
forgotten by Hex, so he's writing more to get recognition.

Peace out!

Cynthia N. Fortis

**Dear Cynthia N. Fortis,**

**What describes me most... How about a boiling pot of Sensei's tea? Or blowing up a balloon until it bursts?**

**I don't know, something like that.**

**Kai**

* * *

**Dear Cynthia N. Fortis,**

**Umm... maybe my mom and dad?...**

**Or lightning!**

**Jay**

* * *

**Dear Cynthia,**

**Okay... that was weird...**

**But what describes me the most is a chef, a military officer, and a body builder!**

**Cole**

* * *

**Dear Cynthia N. Fortis,**

**I would be a robot or an ice cube or a snowflake.**

**From, Zane**


	115. q

Dear Kai,Cole,Zane,Lloyd,Lord G.,Sensei Wu,Misako,and ,  
I already asked Jay and Nya this so now it's your turn...

What's your Fav Taylor Swift song?

(Sorry but I'm a HUGE Swiftie Fan myself,so I was just curious and wanted to know.)  
Come on don't be shy.

From,Speedy  
P.S Which one of you boys sleeps with a teddy bear?

**Dear Speedy,**

**Kai loves the song "Better Than Revenge" and yes sleeps with a teddy bear.**

**Oddly enough, Zane likes "Love Story" and doesn't have a teddy bear.**

**Cole likes "You Belong with Me" and has a teddy bear he named 'Coley Wholley'.**

**Lloyd's favorite song is "Haunted" and he surprisingly doesn't sleep with a bear.**

**I like the song "Hey Steven".**

**Misako doesn't care for Swift.**

**My brother hasn't heard of her.**

**From, Sensei Wu**


	116. r

Dear Lord Garmadon,

You are awesome! And simple question. You are really in love with Misako, huh?

Just wondering...

Loves a weirdo,  
love-always-has-a-price

**Dear love-always-has-a-price,**

**Of course I love her! If only she had agreed to rule with me...**

**Garmadon**

* * *

Dear Dareth,

Nobody really mentions you...And you are really funny! Anyways, my friend has got a major crush on you, she is team Dareth, all the way. So she was wondering if you would be her hubby?

Love a messager for a friend,  
love-always-has-a-price

**(picture Dareth saying this!)**

**Dear love-always-has-a-price,**

**Yes, I am the most important character in the Ninjago show, and I am honored that I, Grand Sensei Dareth, have the affections of your little friend.**

**Tell her yes, because I, Grand Sensei Dareth, am extremely lonely, though I have master skill and amazingly good looks.**

**From, me, Grand Sensei Dareth**

* * *

Dear Jay Nice,

I loves this story! It is amazing! You are awesome!

Love a Ninjago lover,  
love-always-has-a-price

**Dear love-always-has-a-price,**

**Thank you! It's like nothing else out there!**

**Thank you all!**

**Jay Nice**


	117. s

**These are all from ****TheLordofNinja**

Dear Sensei,

If the fate and lives of the people in Ninjago depended on it,would you sing the barbie girl song?

**Dear TheLordofNinja,**

**Yes, if I had to.**

**Sensei Wu**

* * *

Dear Kai,

You're awesome, Ill admit that but not my favorite dont be offended!Somebody has to like the other ninja!If you could be anything what would you be?

**Dear TheLordofNinja,**

**I would be the biggest animal on earth! I don't know what it is, but it would be awesome!**

**That, or a daisy.**

**Kai**

* * *

Dear Jay,

You're pretty funny!I hate it when people do really makes me want to punch what kind of video games do you like to play?

**Dear TheLordofNinja,**

**Here at the bounty, we have a Wii, X Box 360 (with kinect), and a PS3!**

**I play the manly games, like Call of Duty, and Assassin's Creed!**

**Jay**

* * *

Dear Zane,

I think that its cool when you get to do other things that your brothers dont get to do like becoming a battering ram!What other things can you do?

**Dear TheLordofNinja,**

**I can cook awesome meals, i have a funny switch, I can forget my memories, and I can make myself have six arms and three heads!**

**Zane**

* * *

Dear Cole,

You're my favorite ninja!You cant cook, dont deny dancing skills are epic!Im kind of like you because Im ashamed that I was a dancer, is your favorite thing to cook?Is it okay if I pair you up with my OC when I get an account?

**Dear TheLordofNinja,**

**Yeah! I LOVE cooking! If only the guys ate it...**

**It's fine if you pair me with an OC! Just not a Mary Sue.**

**Cole**

* * *

Dear Lloyd,

You stole the spotlight from all of the other ninja!WHY?!Please dont be offended.I dont mean it like that.

**Dear TheLordofNinja,**

**I'm sorry! It's not my fault I'm so awesome!**

**Lloyd**

* * *

Dear Lord Garmadon,

WHY DID YOU TURN EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR YOUR SON EVIL?!THATS JUST PLAIN MESSED UP!

**Dear TheLordofNinja,**

**That wasn't me! That was the Overlord!**

**Lord G**

* * *

Dear Falcon,

You should totally get laser eye vision!And Im your #1 fan!Wooooo!

**Dear TheLordofNinja,**

**I know, right!**

**And your user should totally be TheLordofNinjaandFalcons!**

**the Falcon**

* * *

Dear Misako,

I apologize if I spelled your name did you know that Lloyd was going to be the green ninja?

**Dear TheLordofNinja,**

**Yes, yes I did.**

**Misako (you spelled it right!)**

* * *

Dear Nya,

Have you and Jay collaborated on an invention yet?

**Dear TheLordofNinja,**

**Well, once Jay unknowingly halped me build the Samurai suit... But I can't think of anything else.**

**Nya**

* * *

Dear Ninja,

Would you like to come to my house and play video games with me?What would you do if you heard Sensei singing the barbie girl song?

**Dear TheLordofNinja,**

**Sure thing!**

**If we heard Sensei singing the Barbie song... we would call 911.**

**From, the ninja**


	118. t

Dear lloyd,

NOOOOOO! WHY?! *sobs**coughs* sorry anyway i know you were not there in the episode so i thought i'd tell you misako said she should have married sensei wu instead of lord garmadon and if she could have she would. sorry lloyd your life is so messed up so heres a cookies and cream pie to cheer you up *gives pie*. plus your my favorite character.

-from a very sorry sparkles

**Dear a very sorry sparkles,**

**WHAT!? She said that!? That's creepy, especially for an old woman!**

***faints***

**From, Lloyd**

* * *

Dear Kai,

did you know that my sister loves you? Like seriously when we watch the show together she pauses it and stares at you. Untill i get fed up and unpause the show,drag her into her room and tell her to watch it in there*sigh* so I'm telling you this to warn you she will find you and when she does my only advise is to RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! heres some apple pie for your troubles*gives pie*

-from a very sorry sparkles

**Dear a very sorry sparkles,**

**Thanks for the pie.**

**Your sister stares at me? That's creepy. I hope she never finds me.**

**Kai**


	119. u

dear nya,

have you ever wondered what the heck people are doing with OCXNya?

Guest

**Dear Guest,**

**YES! I have Jay!**

**Nya**


	120. v

Dear Mailman,

If you where a Pokemon, what Pokemon would you be?

From, emeraldmousecl

**Dear emeraldmousecl,**

**I would be Pikachu!**

**From, the Mailman**


	121. w

Dear Cole,

why did you run from home?

**Dear Ninja of Gangnam Style,**

**I didn't! I ran away from school! But I did because I hated dancing and wanted to do something useful with my life!**

**Cole**

* * *

Cole and Kai,

if you two were gay would you date each other?

From a VERY VERY curios Ninja of Gangnam

**Dear Ninja of Gangnam,**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!**

**From, Kai and Cole**


	122. x

Dear ninja,

What if, instead of elemental dragons, you all had elemental LLAMAS? Or, what if they were PONIES?! And what would you name them, or would you keep the same names as your dragons?

From,  
The Amazing Steve

P.S.: Don't mind me, I'm just MENTALLY FREAKIN DERANGED! XD

P.S.S.: I LOVE YOU KAI! :3

**Dear The Amazing Steve,**

**Uhh... llamas? I don't think they live in Ninjago... maybe in the mountains...**

**But, we would keep the same names.**

**From, the ninjas**


	123. y

Dear Zane,and poor nameless falcon

what would you say if i named the falcon Renaldo?

Your's truly,  
Dixicorn

**Dear Dixicorn,**

**That would be nice!**

**From, Zane and the Falcon (now Renaldo!)**


	124. z

dear cole

you are awesome! and when i found out you could dance i thought you were even cooler!

from benni.

**Dear benni,**

**Thanks so much!**

**Cole**


	125. Chapter 125

Dear Kai,

Can I dump frozen yogurt on you then eat it off of you?

Love,  
The Amazing Steve

**Dear The Amazing Steve,**

**Uh... sure?**

**Kai**


	126. Chapter 126

Dear ninja,

What do you feel it would be like if you all switched elements?

From,a curious fangirl Ninjacatz

**Dear a curious fangirl Ninjacatz,**

**It would feel weird.. Like Jay using a scythe, Zane doing fire Spinjitzu, and Kai using nunchucks!**

**From, the guys**

* * *

Dear Jay and Nya,

What is on thing you like about one another and one you hate?

From,the ninja freak sugar high Ninjacatz

**Dear Ninjacatz,**

**One thing I like about her: She's smart.**

**One thing I don't like: She says her fav color's blue but she wears red!**

**Jay**

* * *

**Dear Ninjacatz,**

**One thing I like about him: He's funny.**

**One thing I don't like: He can say some stupid things at times.**

**Nya**


	127. Chapter 127

Dear Cole,

Be honest*holds knife to his neck*

Want do YOU think about NyaxCole?

Huh BE HONEST.

Because if you ever start crushing on Nya I will[BLEEP The MOTHER BLEEP well you get the idea.]

...I see EVERYTHING

From,Speedy

P.S. When you go to bed look out for things that go bump in the night...  
HAAAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAHHHHAAAHHH AA

**Dear a SCARY Speedy,**

**Uh... *glances at knife* I hate it.**

**I mean, Jay is happy with Nya, and I'll never take her away from him.**

**Cole**


	128. SOOO SAD!

Dear all of my awesome reviewers,

Okay guys. So I'm gonna stop this story. :((((! The constant emails saying there's a new review for Dear Crazy Fanfiction authors has been driving me crazy!

So, if you want to make a fic like this, be my guest. Just be prepared for 50+ reviews in one hour!

Hope you all understand, I just want to focus more on my other stories.

If you want a good betrayal, try The Big Three!

If you want this world's best OC story, try Darkness's Ordain!

If you want a good Warriors cats fic, try The Adventures of Blazestorm!

From, the cheesy ad man, Jay Nice


	129. Chapter 129

_**Dear Faithful Dear Crazy Ninjago Authors Reviewers**_

_**I'M BACK!**_

_**I know, you're all pleased. I wanted to continue this!**_

_**I'm still accepting letters from reviewers, but I'll only use five-ten a week. Sorry about that!**_

_**I'm going to throw in a letter from a ninja also!**_

_**So, review your letters to the ninja!**_

_**-Jay Nice**_


	130. Chapter 130

Dear Kai,

Okay, I don't want to cause anything, but ever since you hugged Cole  
that one time, people have been writing yaoi stories about you two, what are  
your thoughts on this?

From, Ninjagosbiggestfan

**Dear Ninjagosbiggestfan,**

**Are you serious? Just because of one brotherly hug you guys think we should date?**

***sighs* Idiots.**

**My thoughts? It needs to stop! We're brothers! Not boyfriends!**

**-Kai**


	131. Chapter 131

Dear a very alive Jay,

Woah! why do you want Kai to die when he calls you his best friend?! think  
about it

From a very confused Crystal

**Dear a very confused Crystal,**

**I know Kai may have said we're best friends, but I think our relationship is just intimate.**

**He's annoying and arrogant! But still, not as bad a Cole.**

**From, Jay**


	132. Chapter 132

Dear my beloved Zane Julien:

Ok this is the first time I'm admiting this to ANYONE: Every night at 11:11 PM, I close my eyes, cross my fingers, and wish that you were real and you  
were 15 (which you probably are... I really don't know how old you and the rest of the guys are) and with every day... I know... Im weird because I'm obsessed... But I'm just like you! I love the cold and I love white (or bright, soft colors) And I have bright blonde hair, like legitly. And I'm amazing at throwing things (so I must be good with ninjas stars/shurikens). And if you are looking for a girl I'm available! _

Love, Madeline Laving Travis

**Dear Madeline Laving Travis,**

**I have never met or heard tell of a girl as interestingly striking as you. I see you have about as many similarities to me as any human being.**

**You're available... Where would you like to meet?**

**Love, Zane Julien**


	133. Chapter 133

Dear a non-silver Misako,

Calm down i'll put you in my story and not seem with the scrolls-on-everything part which i'll keep in mind. Also I am the long lost silver ninja who is a princess. Thank you for reading this.

From the ninja princess,  
Crystal

**Dear Crystal,**

**Thank you very much. In fact, I once heard of a scroll describing the destiny of a ninja of silver from royal descent... Would you like to see it?**

**Darn, I did it again!**

**From, Misako**


	134. Chapter 134

Dear Lloyd,

Can I be your friend? I don't have any. :'(

From, a lonely Kennedy

**Dear a Kennedy who will never be lonely again,**

**You betcha! It's kinda awkward being friends with the guys when in reality they're actually like five years older than me. I know I grew up, but they still act older.**

**Ya wanna go to the Mega Monster Amusement Park with me? We'll be heading in the area.**

**From, you're new BFF, Lloyd**


	135. Chapter 135

Hi Cole...

I want to know are you single. If you are please go out with me! If your not..  
I will kill the girlfriend! XOXO

KaylaRF

**Dear Kayla RF,**

**Sadly, I am single. But half the authors on the Ninjago Archive would probably tell you otherwise...**

**Love, Cole**


	136. Chapter 136

Dear Ultra-Dragon,

Are you upset that in every episode you're in, you get hurt or someone tries to hurt you?

-kokokringles

**Dear kokokringles,**

**RAWR! GrrrAWk! RAgrK RAAARRRR Grrr!**

**From, Ultra-Dragon**

* * *

**Dear kokokringles,**

**Sorry about that. He said:**

**"It's crazy! I know it's super ridiculous! Why me? Why not Lloyd or Jay or Kai or Zane?**

**Why not Wu?"**

**Translated by, Jay Nice**

**P.S. I took Dragon all through high school.**


	137. Chapter 137

Dear all Ninja (and Nya and Sensei, too, if you guys wanna comment),

Do you ever think about how far you guys have come as friends? Like, when Kai first showed up, Cole was totally against the idea of adding a new member and Jay and Zane said it might throw off the team dynamic and Kai just wanted to find Nya and never be a ninja again.

Annie

**Dear Annie,**

**I know. My students have progressed farther than anyone in Ninjago could have ever expected. Kai went from being super arrogant and annoying to a little less arrogant and annoying. Cole has learned to adapt to his teammates' abilities, his plans allowing to prove themselves as worthy ninja. Jay has learned to keep his mouth shut and finally found the key to keeping Nya happy. Zane has learned so much; his past always troubled him and he found his answer, though it may not have been what he had expected. Nya has proven to my ninja that although she is a girl, she can do things as well as the guys. Lloyd has progressed so much. He has learned everything that I taught my ninja and found where his loyalties truly lie; not with evil, but with the light.**

**Yes, Ninjago will be in good hands when I pass. Now that there is peace, I know that Ninjago will survive forever.**

**From, Sensei Wu**


	138. Chapter 138

Cole,

*twitches angrily* Blondes... are... just... dumb... huh?! *eyes start flaming and I scream as loud as I can in his ear* I'M BLONDE! YOU ARE NOW MY LEAST  
FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THE WORLD! YES THE WORST CHARACTER IN THE HISTORY OF CHARACTERS! I! *slaps him* AM! *slaps him harder* BLONDE! *even harder* AND! *even MORE harder* I! *even more* HAVE! *even harder* MADE! *HARDER* THE! *harder* A HONOR!"! *wow that's hard* ROLL! *harder than hard* UNTIL! *ouch that's hard* FOURTH! *yowch!* GRADE! *his cheeks bleed and I stand back, eyes flaming, literally, I am shaking I am so mad, I have his blood on my hand, and my fists are balled up* HOW DO YOU LIKE BLONDES NOW?!_?!¡?! *I start growling while growing half wolf half vampire fangs* I CAN, AND WILL, KILL SOMEBODY IF THEY SAY BLONDES ARE DUMB! AND I AM ON THE VERGE OF KILLING YOU NOW! The Amazing Steve WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME MURDER A SPECIFIC NINJA?!

-Assylax the Nobody aka ANGRY BLONDE

**D-dear Assylax the Nobody,**

***widens eyes and runs away, screaming like a little girl***

**-Cole**


	139. Chapter 139

Dear All Ninjago,

People made this thing called Ninvengers.  
Kai, Captain Amerkai ( Captain America)  
Cole, Colk ( Hulk)  
Jay, Jhor ( Thor)  
Zane, Iron Zane ( Iron Man)  
Sensei, Sensei Fury ( Night Fury)  
Nya, Black Samurai ( Black Widow)  
Garmadon, Loki

What is your reaction?

-CrysNinjaOfWater

**Dear CrysNinjaOfWater,**

**That is AWESOME! The Avengers are amazing, and even better that they made me Thor! My FAVORITE!**

**From, Jhor**

* * *

**Dear CrysNinjaOfWater,**

**That's so cool! I'm exactly like the Hulk (you know, strong, awesome), except for the fact that he has slight anger issues.**

**-Cole (Colk)**

* * *

**Dear CrysNinjaOfWater,**

**Iron Zane? Is that a joke?**

**From, Zane**

* * *

**Dear CrysNinjaOfWater,**

**Sorry about Zane. He didn't come with us when we saw the Avengers of opening night. He said it's immature and childish.**

**Not to mention TOTALLY AWESOME!**

**Ha ha, Captain Amerikai. I see what you did there.**

**From, Captain Amerikai**

* * *

**Dear CrysNinjaOfWater,**

**I am Night Fury? Sorry, but I don't think my old bones can keep up with all that.**

**-Sensei Wu**

* * *

**Dear CrysNinjaOfWater,**

**That's sweet! I love Black Widow! She's in a world of guys, trying to prove herself, like me!**

**Black Samurai out!**

* * *

**Dear CrysNinjaOfWater,**

**You dare insult me?! You make me Loki?!**

**Oh, you just wait!**

**-Lord Garmadon**


	140. Chapter 140

Dear All Ninjago,

People maDear everyone,  
Welcome back! I missed you...  
Remember me? *sharpens nails for a poke frenzy*

-From Pokic, or now, Cyshadichu.

**Dear Pokic, now Cyshadichu,**

**AGGGHHH! **

**EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**-THE NINJA**


	141. From your beloved Snappa

Dear Crazy Fanfiction Authors,

Why am I never mentioned?

I, Snappa, am the most important Hypnobrai Serpentine in all of Ninjago! Yet all your fics are about Pythor and Skales and maybe Fangdom.

(Not to mention I am a female Serpentine!)

So use me, or I'll hypnotize you into doing so!

Ha ha ha ha!

From, your beloved Snappa


	142. From a NOT dead Samukai

Dear Crazy Fanfiction Authors,

I WANNA FIGHT TOO!

*sobs*

Oh, *sniff*, sorry about that. You guys always make the ninjas battle the Stone Army and the stupid Serpentine! But what about me?!

I may have "died" in the very first 2011 season of Ninjago, but that doesn't mean I still care about causing mayhem and destruction!

You even make the ninjas fight Lord Garmadon, but he's old and ugly and good now! There's no need!

I, on the other clamp, have never changed.

From, a NOT dead Samukai


	143. Chapter 143

Dear ninja,

did it ever cross your minds that pythor and the other serpentine have a good reason for fighting you I mean come on! they were locked under ground for no  
reason they probably had to eat their own families to survive they deserve justice or at least an apology!

From, cobravenom

**Dear cobravenom,**

**You're probably a Serpentine in disguise for saying something like that! They deserved to be locked underground because...**

**uh...**

***looks at Sensei for help***

***Sensei shrugs***

**Well, whatever it was for, I'm sure it was for a good reason!**

**-Jay**


	144. Chapter 144

Dear Lloyd,  
Why is your head sooo huge?  
love BRAMBLEJAYFANGIRL11

**Dear BRAMBLEJAYFANGIRL11,**

***shrugs* It's hereditary. I got it from Dad.**

**But is it just me, or did my head get bigger after I got older?**

**Love, Lloyd**

* * *

Dear Kai  
Do you like HOT PEPPERS for your HOTHEAD attitude?  
From BRAMBLEJAYFANGIRL11

**Dear BRAMBLEJAYFANGIRL11,**

**Sometimes.**

**By HOTHEAD, do you mean I look hot?  
Thanks.**

**Love, Kai**

* * *

Dear Cole  
You are my second favorite ninja and you are the hottest. WHY DON'T YOU DANCE  
MORE OFTEN ITS AWESOME  
Love BRAMBLEJAYFANGIRL11

**Dear BRAMBLEJAYFANGIRL11,**

**I hate dancing! It's annoying!**

**Just don't let Kai know you called me the hottest!**

**-Cole**

* * *

Dear Zane  
I love your hair can I touch it?  
From BRAMBLEJAYFANGIRL11

**Dear BRAMBLEJAYFANGIRL11,**

**Uh, sure?**

**From, Zane**

* * *

Dear Sensi Wu  
Why do you have a LONG WHITE BEARD? It's cool  
Love BRAMBLEJAYFANGIRL11

**Dear BRAMBLEJAYFANGIRL11,**

**I'm just that old! Yeah, people! Get as old as me and you get a long white beard!**

**-Sensei**

* * *

Dear Lord Garmadon  
Why is your head sooo huge?:)  
Love BRAMBLEJAYFANGIRL11

**Dear BRAMBLEJAYFANGIRL11,**

**What?! My head is not huge!**

**Well, some may think so.**

**I guess your whole life in the Underworld can do that to a man.**

**-Lord G**


	145. Chapter 145

Dear Ninja, Nya, Sensei, Garmadon, and Others,

I GOT BIT BY THE DEVOURER HELP WHAT DO I DO!? I can feel the evilness...

Buahahahahaha!

You're Evilness, AnnaJulian.

**Dear AnnaJulien,**

**DON'T PANIC! JUST STAY CALM!**

**First: Do NOT get in a fight with your younger brother over artifacts that could potentially destroy the world one day.**

**Second: Do NOT let your younger brother overpower you if step one happens.**

**Third: Do NOT get banished to the Underworld.**

**Fourth: Do NOT let your sidekick create a portal to the Nether so you can get stronger and four arms.**

**Fifth: When your brother tries to save you, do NOT jump in the portal to return to Ninjago.**

**Sixth: DO help the Ninja destroy the Great Devourerer.**

**Seventh: Do NOT steal the Golden Weapons.**

**Eighth: Do NOT turn the Golden Weapons into a Megaweapon.**

**Ninth: Do NOT create a bunch of overly elaborate schemes that will eventually fail in the end.**

**Tenth: Do NOT listen to the Overlord.**

**Eleventh: Do NOT let the Overlord take over your body.**

**Twelfth: Do NOT turn into a dragon and try to destroy your son.**

**and...**

**Thirteenth: Let your son destroy you so you can live happily ever after.**

**If you follow these steps, you should be fine!**

**From, the Ninja**


	146. Chapter 146

Dear Sensei Wu  
remember the third chapter? you did ask why we always add girls... but really does Ninjago really need more men? there are only TWO or maybe THREE women with important roles/are main characters! so that is why we add girls! THERE IS A LACK OF THEM!

I also has a question! why where the serpentine locked under ground? what did they do? I am just uninformed I suppose... does the show go into the details? I guess they could have hurt some people of Ninjago or something but the reason is sorta left for us to infer, isn't it?

From a curious SergeantSarcasm7

**Dear a curious SergeantSarcasm7,**

**There are plenty of females in the world of Ninjago. Nya, Misako, Mystake, Patty Keys (real estate agent), Edna, Gayle Gossip, and Snappa! I believe she wrote you a letter. They all have very important roles in Ninjago.**

**And the Serpentine were locked underground because, well, they're evil! I don't really have a better answer for that. I was very young when they were banished.**

**From, Sensei Wu**


	147. Chapter 147

Dear Lloyd,  
I don't find you stupid at all! Besides you have my oc Eliza! (pushes forward  
OC)  
Eliza: Why are you pushing me into this? I know he is my uh boyfriend, I guess  
in her fanfictions but, you aren't stupid sweetie! You're really smart, and I  
love you because your awesome, not just because your the green ninja, I love  
you because you love to be you, you enjoy having fun and your not a sexist  
like Kai (sorry Kai but, you did in the beginning think that Nya couldn't  
fight ex: Pilot's first episode you told Nya to stay in the blacksmith shop,  
no offense man).  
Thanks Eliza, for that nice impression on Lloyd. Well sorry about that thing  
about Kai.  
From NinjagoMidgeGirl (Eliza: HEY! Me: *sigh*) and Eliza Walker

**Dear NinjagoMidgeGirl AND Eliza Walker,**

**Thanks Eliza (oh, and you too, NinjagoMidgeGirl). Just don't say anything to Kai about the sexist part**

**Love, Lloyd**


	148. Chapter 148

Dear Nya,

in the episode Return of The Overlord you did Spinjitzu! Why haven't  
you used that before? How long have known how to do it? Will you use it in  
future episodes?

Love, Halz1320

**Dear Halz1320,**

**I don't know, really. I was under the weird influence of the Dark Matter. I had no idea what I was doing.**

**From, Nya**


	149. Chapter 149

Dear my new BFF, Lloyd,  
Sure! I'd love to...as long as the serpentine won't invade. Snakes scare the  
mess outta me!  
From, Kennedy

P.S., I actually wrote a story with you and me in it. It's called The World of  
My Dreams if you haven't read it yet.

**Dear Kennedy,**

**Don't worry. If the Serpentine come, I'll protect you!**

**And I read your story. It's awesome! Keep writing!**

**Love, Lloyd**


	150. Chapter 150

Dear Inhabitants of Ninjago,

First, allow me to say, I am... Just... HONORED to be speaking (typing, whatever) to you. (Smaller characters included. :) You know, Mystake, Gene, Phil, Jeff, Brad, The Mailman, Gayle Gossip, Patty Keys, Dareth, etc.) So, first things first, I must warn you. All of this... First timer's honor thing will (I guarantee) make this a VERY wordy message. First off, I LOVE YOU ALL. Seriously, if you live on Ninjago, The Dark Island, or somewhere in between, YOU'RE A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Now, to the BIGGER characters:

Dear Inhabitants of the Destiny's Bounty,  
Keep it up. You-freaking-ROCK. I feel like I know you guys as if you were my BROTHERS (Nya and Mrs. Garmadon, I call girls brothers, and, as seen by my username, I'm a girl, so... No disrespect intended). Now, for more SPECIFIC letters...

Let's start with...

Lloyd.  
Dear Lloyd,  
You're golden. ;) I love you like a brother. Now for some questions...  
1) How is it that you remember you're first day at Darkley's, but didn't remember you're mom?  
2) What were you thinking when you found out you were the Green Ninja?  
3) What's it like to have your childhood taken from you?

Dear Nya,  
I think of you as my best-best-best-best-BEST friend. (Stick with Jay. [he's a keeper]).  
1) What was going on inside your head during your first date with Jay?  
2) What is it like to be... Well, corrupted by Dark Matter (there's really no nice way to say that...)?

Dear Jay,  
You are so funny! (Not sarcastically speaking [... Maybe.]) it's SHOCKING.  
1) How was you first date with Nya?  
2) What was growing up in the Junkyard like?  
3) How do epic parents like yours annoy you? My parents will say something crazy and I laugh out loud. I mean, seriously! Mr. and Mrs. Wa- your parents, are AWESOME.

Dear Cole,  
You rock! I know LOADS of Spinners that fan girl over you (I, however, don't BELIEVE in fan girling).  
1) What was the Marty Oppenheimer like?  
2) What was you childhood like?  
3) Have you had any moments where a fan girl finds you and goes insane?

Dear Zane,  
You're cool. No, you're MORE than cool. You're epic. Stay cool, stay you, and never look back.  
1) What was going through your head when you discovered you were a Nindroid?  
2) What's it like having your father 'back from the dead'?

And last, but CERTAINLY not least...

Dear Kai,  
Don't let the others read this. I put you last, because there's SO much I want to say, but have no way to say it, and need time to think...  
([{You're my favorite of the Ninja, and don't you DARE tell the others!}])  
(Like that. That was tough.)  
Anyway... As you can tell, I'm a lot like you. So. We can either be enemies, because if either of our tempers or egos gets out of control, we'll hate each other, or be best friends, because we're so much alike. (Besides the fact that I'm a girl, I even kinda LOOK like you. How creepy is that?) So... Yeah. I admire you, and even have a tad of professional jealousy towards you. So... I guess I'll start the questions now...  
1) In numerous stories, you get a girlfriend. When you read those, what's your general reaction?  
2) If someone dear to you were to be taken from you, which would be worse, Lloyd, or Nya?  
3) Okay. I admit, I do my fare share of story writing. However, I mostly role-play with my sister, and in ever single one, I'm you, and maybe a few additional characters. How would you react to the prompt: (Kai wakes up with Lloyd [before turned older] inches from his face), because I said; (slight pause, then slow, with a bit of groggy-ness in voice gone by end of line:) "Lloyd? What in the... Why are you watching me?"  
4) What was your childhood like?  
5) Not to be a stalker, but in episode 7, Tick Tock, you were putting up posters that read; "Lost Fang-Blade. If Found, Please Call Ninja At:" with the Destiny's Bounty home phone number. I'm not going to call you, but is your number still 555-122-0911, because I need it for a story.  
6) Is this cool, or just annoying?  
7) If you've actually read this whole thing, please, please please PLEASE reply.  
8) In one of your previous replies, you stated that your 'type' of girl was a girl who is tough, kind, and worships you. Would that REALLY make you happy? Because I think that's just silly. (XP)  
9) What's your favorite song?  
10) I know your favorite food is hamburgers, but how do you like them prepared?  
11) What's your favorite break dance move?  
12) What's your favorite weapon, OTHER THAN a sword of any kind?  
13) What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?  
14) How would I send an actual hand-written letter to the Bounty? Like, what's the address?

15) ... Did you know I already know the answer to all or these?  
(But PLEASE answer them anyway. I want... SOMETHING. I need contact of some type so I don't blow up before December 18th [the release date of the next Ninjago], so reply anyway. :') ?... Please?)

P.S., Do you see me as cool, or crazy right now?

Yours Truly,  
Sincerely,  
Wishing I Were There,  
Daydreaming,  
Hoping,  
Wishing...

Your Friend,  
KunoichiOfFire

**Dear KunoichiOfFire,**

**Thanks so much. I like being golden better than green. It's awesome!**

**Now, for your questions:**

**1) I remember Darkley's because I spent so much of my years there. But Mom... Well, according to Dad, she left us when I was very young. To research the green ninja or something along the lines of that.**

**2) What was I thinking? AWESOME! I'M BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE! BEAT THAT, KAI!**

**3) It was really sad, honestly, but it came with a few good things! I matured faster than any of my friends! (and I skipped puberty) But, I'm sad I got to miss out everything that a normal kid got to do. But I guess when you're destined to save the world, it's a little hard to be normal.**

**Your awesomeness,**

**Lloyd**

* * *

**Dear KunoichiOfFire,**

**I really like your penname. I know tons of people here on the Ninjago Archive call me the Kunoichi of Fire. Uh, I'm the Samurai, people!**

**1) I was thinking over and over _What if I say something weird? What if I burp of embarrass myself? Will Jay still like me?_** **But turns out, he embarrassed himself plenty enough by turning into a snake, but then he redeemed himself by saving me and reaching his full potential. Yes, he's the best!**

**2) I honestly do not remember being turned evil at all. I was just there, then everything turned black, then I woke up and the sky was clear, the Overlord gone and Garmadon good again.**

**Your friend, Nya**

* * *

**Dear KunoichiOfFire,**

**Wait, you MIGHT be being sarcastic when you say I'm funny? I don't really know how to take that.**

**1) My first date with Nya was so embarrassing! I was stupid letting myself get pricked by that snake skeleton and getting turned into a snake. Of all the days that could have happened! But then it got a whole lot better when I saved Nya and unlocked my full potential! AND SHE KISSED ME!**

**2) Growing up in the Junkyard was pretty lame. I apprenticed under Dad at inventing and under Mom at cooking. I didn't go out that much, just helped out at home. It was actually boring until I left to find my destiny! (or crash into a billboard)**

**3) My parents are awesome? Don't get me wrong, I love them, but it's pretty hard to when they're telling stories about you to your best friends!**

**From, Jay**

* * *

**Dear KunoichiOfFire,**

**Ha, I see what you did there. I ROCK for sure!**

**1) The Marty Oppenheimer was for all these kids with musical talents, so I never really fit in. I could dance, but I never had the same passion for dancing as some of my friends did.**

**2) I lived with my dad for the first part of my life until he shipped me away to the Marty Oppenheimer. I quit eventually and started pursuing all of this crazy stuff. I climbed mountains, sailed seas, and even more epic stuff. Then I met Sensei.**

**3) Oh trust me, plenty of times!**

**From, Cole**

* * *

**Dear KunoichiOfFire,**

**Thank you for that comment.**

**1) I was very shocked, to tell you the truth. But after I flipped my memory switch, it all started to fall into place. At first I was afraid of what my brothers would think of me, but it all ended out well.**

**2) It was very amazing. I missed him so much, and having him back was like a dream come true.**

**From, Zane**

* * *

**Dear KunoichiOfFire,**

**I don't blame you for liking me the best. I have so many likeable qualities.**

**1) Bring on the girls!**

**2) Oh, Nya for sure! She's family, and Lloyd's just... Lloyd. I know I'm destined to protect him and all, but Nya is way more important than he is! Look at how many times she's saved our backsides compared to Lloyd.**

**3) I would probably scream and chase Lloyd away from me. That kid is creepy.**

**4) My mom died when I was one, just after Nya was born. Dad raised us in his blacksmith shop and tried to tech me the art of the blacksmith. When I turned sixteen and Nya fifteen, he died. I had to take care of her all by myself and run the shop. It was very sad, I know.**

**5) Yeah, that's still our number.**

**6) A little bit of both, actually. B-)**

**7) Yup... Read it all.**

**8) You're right. She might for a little while, but after that I might desire more...**

**9) Tonight's Gonna Be a Good Night! **

**10) I like nice-cooked meat with ketchup and cheese and maybe an onion or two. But nothing more.**

**11) The 1.5 Air Flare! If you don't know it, look it up! It's the best!**

**12) Maybe a knife? Or does that count as a sword of any type?**

**13) Failed at making a sword in front of a crowd! People thought I was as good as Dad!**

**14) Mail it to Ninjago City, Ninjago and write 'To the Ninja' and the Mailman will know how to get it to us.**

**15) Wait... What?!**

**Love, Kai**


	151. Chapter 151

Zane,

It's Madeline again! _ And thank you for calling me striking... Nobody has  
ever called me that... That's one reason why I like/love you... . And where we  
would meet... hmmm... how about my town just outside of Birchwood Forest?  
(Your wintertime home!) Maybe we could walk around the forest or something  
like that! :) Would that work? If you have any better ideas, I'm all ears!

P.s.- my middle name was spelled wrong. Its actually "Lavon" not"Laving"

-Madeline Lavon Travis :)

**Dear Madeline Lavon Travis,**

**You are very welcome. And I would love to take a nice stroll through the Birchwood Forest. It's absolutely beautiful in the spring.**

**Your friend, Zane**


	152. Chapter 152

Dear Cole,  
HOW DO YOU LIKE BLONDES NOW, HUH?! HMM. HMM. HMM?!.?! I SERIOUSLY AM ON THE  
VERGE OF KILLING YOU NOW! I AM FINE WITH BEING USED AS AN EXAMPLE OF  
STERIOTYPES TO PROVE HOW THEY ARE WRONG, BUT I WONT, I REPEAT, WILL NOT, BE  
CALLED DUMB ON PURPOSE! HOW SCARED ARE YOU AND I WANT AN HONEST ANSWER TO ALL  
OF THESE QUESTIONS! *holds him up by the collar of his shirt* LIKE I SAID  
BEFORE, I CAN, AND WILL, KILL SOMEBODY! IT MAY NOT BE YOU BUT IT WILL BE  
SOMEBODY, AND THEN YOU! IT IS EITHER APOLOGISE, OR DIE! WHAT WILL IT BE?!

Murderously, Assylax the Nobody A.K.A STILL ANGRY BLONDE!

**Dear Assylax the Noboby A.K.A. STILL ANGRY BLONDE!,**

**Sorry I had to answer for Cole, he was too busy hiding under his bed.**

**He says, "I'm sorry and I will never call blondes dumb again."**

**His words, not mine.**

**From, Jay**


	153. Chapter 153

Dear ninjas,  
Who do you think is the hottest in the group, AND DO NOT SAY YOURSELF!  
-a lovey dovey lovegirlLOVE

**Dear a lovey dovey lovegirlLOVE,**

**Me!**

**-Kai**

* * *

**Dear a lovey dovey lovegirlLOVE,**

**Stupid Kai. She said NOT YOURSELF!**

**Probably Lloyd. He's got a charm**

**-Cole**

* * *

**Dear a lovey dovey lovegirlLOVE,**

**I'm not comfortable answering that question.**

**From, Zane**

* * *

**Dear a lovey dovey lovegirlLOVE,**

**Nya. No questions there.**

**From, Jay**


	154. Chapter 154

Dear ninja except Cole and the Cole fangirls,

Ahem, COLE'S GONNA DIE CUZ HE SAID BLONDES ARE DUMB NOW WARN ANY COLE FANGIRL  
WHO DID NOT READ THIS YET BEFORE HE GET'S KILLED! 0_0 0_0 O_o HELP US!  
PS: Me and my friend Zaneta are blonde but it's his opinion so we're not mad

PPS: Assylax the nobody, YOU HAVE GONE LOCO,CRAZY AND EVIL! PURE EVIL!

From an absolutely terrified Crystal

**Dear an absolutely terrified Crystal,**

**We'll be happy to help you! Cole is EVIL for saying blondes are stupid!**

**Look at Zane!**

**From, the ninja except Cole**


	155. Chapter 155

Dear Misako,  
Yes I would like to see that Scroll anyways what do you mean You did it again?  
From, a Curious Crystal

**Dear a curious Crystal,**

**The scrolls say that the silver princess ninja will rise above all others and seek a betrayal from within, bringing peace to Ninjago once and for all.**

**I did it again! By that I mean I showed my obsession with scrolls again! **

**From, Misako, scroll fanatic**


	156. Chapter 156

Dear Ninja and Nya  
A children's card game is coming your way...  
.Master

**Dear .Master,**

**Ooh! Is it Uno?**

**From, the ninjas**


	157. Chapter 157

Dear Jay,  
Since you said you like My little pony I just want to know, which pony is your  
favorite? Mines Pinkie Pie!  
-Ninjagosbiggestfan

**Dear Ninjagosbiggestfan,**

**RAINBOW DASH! She's amazing and totally the best! Better than Pinkie Pie!**

**-Jay**


	158. Chapter 158

Dear Cole,  
Remember Assylax the Nobody? When she beat you up because you called blondes  
stupid? WHAT SHE DID TO YOU WILL BE NOTHING OF THE PAIN I WILL BRING TO YOU!  
YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER LIVED AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU MENTALLY  
CHALLENGED #!*% ! I won't say what I'm going to do to you, 'cause that would  
ruin all the fun c: Just know that I'm bringing out my special whips and  
knives JUST TO KICK YOUR BUTT.  
The Amazing SMART BLONDE Steve

**Dear the Amazing SMART BLONDE Steve,**

**Jay refused to answer for Cole, do I'm doing it this time.**

**Cole is so scared and isn't daring to go into the city out of fear of being killed by blondes.**

**(Ninjago: a city of all Asian people...)**

**From, Kai**


	159. Chapter 159

sensei wu and garmadon,  
how old are you?  
-Guest

**Dear Guest,**

**You know, when you've been alive since before time had a name, it's kinda hard to keep track of the years.**

**From, Sensei and Garmadon**

* * *

To the serpentine generals,  
why were you locked up?what do you eat?are there any females?why arent they in  
the show?  
-Guest

**Dear Guest,**

**I have no earthly idea! We're jussst sssnakess! We never did any harm!**

**We have a few females, not many, though.**

**They're never shown because we Serpentine are sexist.**

**From, the Serpentine generals**


	160. Chapter 160

Dear Grand Sensi Dereth  
U R SOOOOO AWESOME. AND U KNOW THE ELEMENTAL BLADES? I want one 2.  
Is it ok that People call me Sensi Dareth and I gal my friend Sensi  
Darethhhhhhhhhh.  
Love BRAMBLEJAYFANGIRL11  
P.S Can I train at the MojoDojo and learn the power of the PENGUIN?

**Dear BRAMBLEJAYFANGIRL11,**

**I know that I, Grand Sensei Dareth, am amazing. You are most welcome to my dojo, but beware. The power of the Penguin was the most difficult move for me to learn, even with my master skill in martial arts. It took me over a year to learn it, but know I, Grand Sensei Dareth, am the master at it.**

**Love, Grand Sensei Dareth**


	161. Chapter 161

Dear ninja,  
This is really for Zane, Jay, and Cole. Do you want siblings? Lots of  
fanfiction authors have given you  
siblings. I made some too. But they're all sisters to you.  
Zane: Fly  
Jay: Crystal  
Cole: Caroline  
Sincerely, Crystal... supposed ninja of water

**Dear Crystal... supposed ninja of water,**

**Yeah, sisters are fine. I mean, Kai gets one, so why don't we?**

**One question: Why is Zane's sister named Fly?**

**From, the ninja**


	162. Chapter 162

(once) Lord Garmadon,

I haven't seen the episode yet, but I heard that you became good again!  
(pumps hand vigorously)  
Welcome back! How does it feel to be good again?

Respectfully,  
ThePro-LifeCatholic  
(who was once PlatyborgstoShadowlytes)

**Dear ThePro-LifeCatholic,**

**It honestly feels wonderful to be good again! I get to spend time with my wife and son again! I never really got to bond with Lloyd, so now's my chance!**

**MWAHAHAHA!**

**oops**

**From, Lord G (I'm not dropping the name)**


	163. Chapter 163

dear lord gramadon or whoever can answer this,  
i just wonder f the name Lloyd was based off Lord Garmadon.  
and besides, if lloyds surname is garmadon too, wouldnt sensei wus last name  
be garmadon too? or misakos?

your kinda confused ally.

**Dear ally,**

**I've been confused about this ever since Lloyd was introduced into the show. Sensei Wu's first name is Wu, and according to other episodes and mini movies, Lord G's first name is Garmadon.**

**Then how is Lloyd's last name Garmadon if it's his dad's first name?**

**Sorry, but even I can't answer this.**

**Sincerely, Jay Nice**


	164. Chapter 164

Dear Kai,

If a bunch of magical Narwhals (Weapons having no effect) started to attack  
you, what would you do?

-Ellie (JayAndNya4ever)

**Dear Ellie,**

**I'm sorry, but what is a Narwhal?**

**-Kai**

* * *

Dear Zane,

If you could ever turn into a human would you, or stay as a Nindroid?

-Ellie

**Dear Ellie,**

**I would probably turn human if I had the chance. I would like to see and experience the world like my brothers do. It would be very interesting!**

**From, Zane**

* * *

Sensei Wu,

Who is your favorite among the ninja, discluding Lloyd because he's your  
nephew? Be honest!

-Ellie

**Dear Ellie,**

**Most likely Cole. He is strong and firm and keeps the team together, even if he doesn't like blondes.**

**I USED TO BE BLONDE, COLE!**

**Sorry, I lost hold of myself.**

**From, Sensei Wu**

* * *

Garmadon,

My friend loves you and thinks you should ditch Misako for her... Would you?

-Ellie

**Dear Ellie,**

**Maybe when I was still evil, but now I just can't. Tell your friend I'm sorry.**

**-Lord G**

* * *

Dear Lloyd,

You're my favorite ninja! It was Jay at first, then you came along and I  
thought is was the most adorable then epic thing ever!

-Ellie

**Dear Ellie,**

**Thanks! I know, I'm way more awesome than Jay.**

**-Lloyd**


	165. Chapter 165

Dear mail man  
you need to become a ninja because you are the mailman for all of ninjago  
which means you could eavesdrop on the snakes that get mail and in sure they  
get mail because SOMEONE needs pay for all of their bills  
From a concerned riripaw 2000

**Dear a concerned riripaw 2000,**

**I know, right? I am the most important character in all of the show. I would be the ninja of mail!**

**From, The Mailman**


	166. Chapter 166

Dear mesaco  
Sorry if I spelt your name wrong but... You know. I have a question. Did you  
cheet on garmadon in the last season? Because it looks like you did.  
From a questionable riripaw 2000

**Dear a questionable riripaw 2000,**

**Uh... no?**

**From a sort of guilty Misako**


	167. Chapter 167

Zane,

I got my my hair chalked on the tips! It's light blue! I love it so much! _  
And what time are we going to meet or are you picking me up? Doesn't matter  
which. Well bye! Love ya!

-Madeline Lavon Travis :)

**Dear Madeline Lavon Travis,**

**Your hair sounds very nice.**

**How about a Sunday evening? I would be honored to pick you up around five o'clock. **

**Love, Zane**


	168. Chapter 168

Dear Jay & Cole,  
Jay, you should've made Cole apologize for stereotyping blondes on his own...  
LOL SCAREDY CAT COLE XD I think he will now be the WIMPY ninja XD I'm laughing  
so hard I think I'm dying... CALL AN AMBULANCE XD  
From,  
The Amazing Steve

**Dear the Amazing Steve,**

**NO ONE CALLS ME A WIMPY NINJA!**

**-Cole**

* * *

Dear Kai,  
You are SO hot ;) Literally... and you're friggin ATTRACTIVE hot too :) YOU  
WILL MARRY ME... I mean, if that's ok with you...  
Love ya!  
The Amazing Steve

**Dear The Amazing Steve,**

**SURE! I mean, if that's ok with you...**

**Love, Kai**

* * *

Dear Zane,  
Would you ever do drugs? Just wondering... It's for a story. What's your  
reaction to drugs and alcohol and stuff?  
From,  
The Amazing Steve

**Dear The Amazing Steve,**

**No. Simply no. They can shorten your life, as well as ruin it.**

**-Zane**

* * *

Dear Falcon,  
Hi :) you are awesome.  
From,  
The Amazing Steve

**Dear The Amazing Steve,**

**I know. Thank you.**

**-still nameless Falcon**

* * *

Dear Pythor,  
You're dead. So HA! :P  
From,  
The Amazing Steve

**Dear The Amazing Steve,**

**KEEP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT AND YOU WILL BE TOO!**

**From, Pythor P. Chumsworth**


	169. Chapter 169

Dear ninja,

Radom hypothetical here (aka me trying to get info for a fanfic I may write):

You get your memories taken away and end up in highschool (just Nya and the  
ninja besides Lloyd). Would this be an accurate guess at what you might do?

Kai is a newcomer on the fencing team, but is rapidly becoming the best member  
(for a completely unknown reason, it's not like you've ever handle a SWORD  
before). His sister Nya always hangs out at his matches.

Cole is in the marching band, because of pressure to do something musically.  
He plays Alto Sax and though he complains about it, he actually has fun and  
has made friends with a girl who plays the Tuba.

Jay is captain of the robotics team (though he does a little dabbling in many  
other hobbies). He's getting a bit desperate for another member so they can  
qualify for competition.

Zane is usually pretty quiet and hasn't gotten involved with many clubs, but  
he does have his very own pet falcon, which is trained enough that it stays  
around the school and joins him when school is out.

Sound like something you guys would do?

-animecutie610

**Dear animecutie610,**

**That's very accurate on what we would do! Kai, of course, something with a sword and would let him unleash his fiery temper. Cole would totally get pressured into music by his dad. Jay, in school, would be a robotics/science/math nerd, and Zane is perfect!**

**Love it!**

**-the ninja**

**P.S. Jay Nice would read this!**


	170. Chapter 170

Dear Cole,  
I hope that you and the other ninjas don't take offence to my story ToD OF  
NINJAS. But any who Hic the ninja of shadows is the host of it. Its really  
good so please don't hate it  
P.S. I have a friend that is a brunet who is in love with you what should I  
tell her  
Yours truly,  
HicHaddockBTR

**Dear HicHaddockBTR,**

**It's okay... But maybe a little offensive.**

**About your friend, tell her THANKS! Less than three!**

**Love, Cole**


	171. Chapter 171

Dearest Ninja, including Lloyd (Nya, Sensei, and Garmadon can answer this  
question if they want to, as well),

From the letters I've read, I saw that you liked things kept in line with the  
show (personality-wise and the like), and so I was wondering what your take on  
"Flipped: Secret of the Shadow Tokens Book I" was (or is).  
As my first Ninjago story, I was wondering how you original guys would like  
it.

Sincerely yours,  
ThePro-LifeCatholic  
(who was once PlatyborgstoShadowlytes)

**Dear ThePro-LifeCatholic,**

**We all just read your story and think it is amazing! The plot is so good and intriguing and suspenseful!**

**You captivated our characters perfectly!**

**From, the ninja and Nya**

* * *

**Dear ThePro-LifeCatholic,**

**Why do I have to be the bad guy? I thought I turned good! (or mostly good...)**

**-Lord G**

**PS: Your story was actually pretty good**


	172. Chapter 172

Dear Ninjago characters,  
My first question goes to the ninja: My friends think you guys are stupid. But  
I don't think that. Anyway my question is What was your best, worst and  
favorite subject in school?  
From, The ninja of nature.

**Dear The ninja of nature,**

**Don't let your non-believing friends get to you! It's common knowledge that we're awesome!**

**We didn't go to school, but here's what I think:**

**And in school, Kai would be best at Language Arts (somehow) and worst at Math (no wonder). He would like Chemistry the best.**

**Cole would be best at Math (HOW!?) and worst at Social Studies and would like drama class the best.**

**Zane would obviously be good at all subjects and might like Math the best.**

**I would be best at Science and worst at Lang. Arts and amazing at Robotics!**

**Sincerely, Jay**

* * *

Dear Mr. Devorer,  
Are you related to Apophis the god of chaos from Egyptian mythology that is  
said to Devour the sun thus plunging the world into complete darkness and  
chaos?  
From, the ninja of nature.

**Dear the ninja of nature,**

**RRAAsssssSSArs!**

**From, The Great Devourer**

**Dear ninja of nature,**

**So, I just took my End Of Course Exam in Giant Killer Snake, so here's the rough translation:**

**_Why yes! He is my very own father!_ _But when he was defeated and banished, I vowed to do as he did. I had inherited my mother's venomous fangs and thought, '_Why not just take over the world myself?' _I moved to the small country of Ninjago, which was a perfect starting place. But then those #$%! ninjas appeared and #$%! ruined my plans!_**

**Snakes have a wide vocabulary...**

**Sincerely, Jay Nice**

* * *

Dear Misoka,  
You are soooooooo awesome! Whats your favorite book? I like mythology and  
Bible stories.  
From, The ninja of nature

**Dear The ninja of nature,**

**My favorite book? That's hard. I read soooo many scrolls...**

**From, awesome Misako**

* * *

Dear Wu,  
You are so much like my dad is weird. Even my three older sisters agree with  
me.  
From, the ninja of nature.

**Dear the ninja of nature,**

**Maybe I am your father. o_o**

**From, Wu**


	173. Chapter 173

Dear Everyone in ninjago,  
I ANNAJULIAN SHALL RECREATE NINJAGO, IN MY OWN IMAGE! THERE IS NUTHING YOU CAN  
DO TO STOP ME IM THE EVIL NINJA OF LIFE AND DEATH SAID TO RULE NINJAGO! Don't  
beleave me? GO LOOK AT THE SCROLLS! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!  
You're soon to be ruler, Annajulian.

**Dear Annajulian,**

**Hey! That was my job!**

**-Lord G**

* * *

**Dear Annajulian,**

**Oh no.**

***checks scrolls***

.  
.

**It's true.**

**-Misako**

* * *

**Dear Annajulian,**

**AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!**

**Sincerely, the ninja**


	174. Chapter 174

Dear ninjas,  
nope, guess again.  
.Master

**Dear .Master,**

**Not Uno?**

**Got it! **

**Go Fish!**

**-the ninja**


	175. Chapter 175

dear zane,  
when cole said blondes are dumb, didn't you feel at least a bit humilated?  
i mean, your hair color is blonde as well...  
ally

**Dear ally,**

**Maybe the slightest bit.  
But to all of you who hate Cole for hating blondes, let me just say this:**

**He was drunk on cake.**

**-Zane**


	176. Chapter 176

Dear Kai,  
In response to your response to my earlier letter... A narwhal is like a  
little whale with a unicorn horn. They may seem cute, but deadly...

-Ellie

**Dear Ellie,**

**Oh. I feel so dumb.**

**But in a situation where I had to fight one with weapons having no effect?**

**I'd run, of course!**

**From, Kai**

* * *

****Dear Misako,  
WHY?!

-Ellie

**Dear Ellie,**

**I'm sorry. But Garmadon and I are meant for each other!**

**-Misako**

* * *

Dear Nya,  
If you had 24 hours to live, what would you do?

-Ellie

**Dear Ellie,**

**Oh, so many things. I would kiss Jay, defeat all the guys in a fight, go to the mall (I NEVER get to do that!), hang out, eat a quintuple scoop ice cream cone, see all 7 wonders of the world, and much, MUCH more!**

**But hopefully that will never happen...**

**-Nya**


	177. Chapter 177

Dear Cole,  
Have you seen the drawings on Deviantart about you being half snake? If so,  
have they ever given you nightmares?

From, Ninjagosbiggestfan

**Dear Ninjagosbiggestfan,**

**Oh yeah.**

**I couldn't sleep that night.**

**-Cole**


	178. Chapter 178

Dear ninja,

Do you guys like puns? I love them XD

Did you ever go to normal school before and study stuff like Biology and Maths  
and stuff? It's not stated in the show...or did you guys drop out?

With waffles for all,  
Waffle c:

**Dear Waffle,**

**Yeah! **

**Kai's favorite: When a clock is hungry, it goes back four seconds.  
Cole's favorite: Show me a piano falling down a mineshaft and ill show u A-flat minor.  
Zane's favorite: None.  
Jay's favorite: He loves them all!**

**-the guys**


	179. Chapter 179

Dear Cole,  
You rock and are the awesomest ninja ever! I know that you didn't really mean  
what you said about blondes did you? I think that everyone just needs to get  
over it and stop trying to kill you! Thanks for being amazing and you have  
awesome hair. How do you feel about homeschoolers?  
-ninjasrock

**Dear ninjasrock,**

**I did NOT mean what I said about blondes, everyone! I believe Zane already stated why I said that.**

**Yeah, my hair's awesome! And yeah, I am totally the awesomest!**

**Homeschoolers are cool. Actually lucky. They don't have to withstand the tortures of real school!**

**-Cole**


	180. Chapter 180

Dear Dareth,  
Why don't you have any fangirls?

Sincerely,  
KunoichiOfFire

**Dear KunoichiOfFire,**

**I have no idea, for I, Grand Sensei Dareth, am the one who saved Ninjago. It was I, Grand Sensei Dareth, who ordered the Stone Army to turn away from my ninja comrades. If not for me and my amazing ninja skills, they would have surely died, leaving Ninjago in an era of darkness.**

**From, I, Grand Sensei Dareth**


	181. Chapter 181

Dear Lloyd,

Do you remember the time when your dad got corrupted and turned into a  
dragon-thing? Before the 'incident' happened, he said one of the sweetest  
father line ever. He told you to stay strong no matter what happens. :') Your  
thoughts about that? You know, if it's not too personal.

-Malica15

**Dear Malica15,**

**Yeah. That was the moment that gave me hope. I knew he wasn't totally evil. If not for those little words, I would have given up. I knew that I had to do something to save my dad. And look! I did!**

**-Lloyd**


	182. Chapter 182

Dear Pythor  
What does the P. mean in your middle name?

-Riripaw 2000

**Dear Riripaw 2000,**

**Why, I thought it was obvious! The P. In Pythor P. Chumsworth stands for Pathetic!**

**-Pythor Pathetic Chumsworth**


	183. Chapter 183

Dear evil, four-armed version of Lord Garmadon,

*shoves over, grabs the Megaweapon, and runs off laughing maniacally*

Sincerely,  
ThePro-LifeCatholic

PS POKE.

**Dear ThePro-LifeCatholic,**

**NOOOOOO! *runs away crying like a baby***

**Why do all the users on FanFiction have sharp fingernails?! That HURT!**

**-Lord G**


	184. Chapter 184

Dear Lord G.  
Well, according to the time in which my story takes place, you're evil.  
DEAL WITH IT.  
Also, you're not the main villain. You're, like, the number 2 villain.

Sincerely,  
ThePro-LifeCatholic

**Dear ThePro-LifeCatholic,**

**But WHHYY! I want to be the main villain and destroy the ninja once and for all!**

***cries like a baby again***

**-Lord G**

* * *

Dear Ninja, Nya, and any and every character on Ninjago,  
I'm not trying to offend anyone, but how do you guys feel about the people who  
claim to have crushes on you or want to marry you, ect.? (please, to anyone  
who reads this, I'm not trying to be offensive!)  
I just find it a tad annoying; I mean, I hate to break it to you guys, but you  
don't even exist.

Sincerely,  
ThePro-LifeCatholic

**Dear ThePro-LifeCatholic,**

**Yeah, it's a _little _annoying. I can't imagine how Cole and Kai feel, who have overall the most fan-girls. Zane has a lot too, but thankfully I only have, like, two. Nya and I are so cute together, no one loves me!**

**And WHAT!? WE DON'T EXIST! WHAT IF I SAID YOU DON'T EXIST!? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?!**

**ANGRILY YOURS, JAY**

* * *

Dear Jay Nice,  
Thanks for commenting on my story!

Sincerely,  
ThePro-LifeCatholic

PS Sorry about all these letters.

**Dear ThePro-LifeCatholic,**

**You're welcome! It was very good!**

**-Jay Nice**

**PS It's all good ;)**

* * *

Finally, (no, really, for real this time),  
Dear Ninja, Nya, Lord G., and Jay Nice,

I was thinking; how would you all feel if I started my own "Crazy Fanfiction  
Author" story-thing, and helped to rescue you guys (and the author) from being  
drowned in fan mail and comments?  
How do you go about writing this, Jay Nice? Are all the answers to the letters  
just your own opinion?

Sincerely,  
ThePro-LifeCatholic

PS I have a lot of the same views on different things NInjago-wise, so I hope  
that if I do make a story like this, it won't too much like I'm just copying  
what I read here. :)

**Dear ThePro-LifeCatholic,**

**That would be very helpful, but I seriously don't suggest it. It's overwhelming, especially when you have other stories to keep up with.**

**But, of course, you can if you'd like!**

**(But don't say I didn't warn you!)**

**And all of this is partially opinionated, but mostly what I honestly think the ninja and friends would answer.**

**Sincerely, Jay Nice**


	185. Chapter 185

Dear Ninjas,  
I think you guys should watch asdf movie 6. Tell me what you think of "Every  
Do The Flop" Also ask Nya What her favorite member of 1D (One Direction).  
Peace Out,  
Shadow

**Dear Shadow,**

**asdf movies are AWESOME! "Everyone Do The Flop" is okay, but the best one is "Alien Attack! Throw... The... CHEESE!"**

**Nya's favorite 1D member is totally Niall, all the way!**

**From, the Ninjago people**


	186. Chapter 186

Dear LG,

Why didn't you stop the snake from biting you in the past with the  
mega wepon you fatty? xD

from lolgirl

**Dear lolgirl,**

**I was evil! I was only thinking of destroying the ninja once and for all!**

**But in hindsight, that would have been a good idea...**

**-Lord G**


	187. Chapter 187

Dear Misako,

Why is Lloyds hair blond when both you and Garmadon were brunets?

From, Ninjagosbiggestfan

**Dear Ninjagosbiggestfan,**

**You see, my father as well as Garmadon's father were blondes. So even though we both carry the dominant brunet gene from our mothers, we passed down the recessive blonde gene from our fathers. It's basic biology.**

**From, Misako**


	188. Chapter 188

Zane,  
5 o'clock sounds perfect! I just got home from a week of church camp bandit was AMAZING! I only wish you were there... :/ I still had the best time though... And just warning you, if we go out to dinner, I will eat a lot... A few weeks ago I ate 4 hot dogs, 5 oreos, a family sized bag of doritos, and 3 bags of popcorn... All in 3 hours... And I didn't get sick and I only weigh 105 pounds and I'm almost 15... :D Sorry I'm really talkative today! I had chocolate or as I like to say: Chah-co-lit! Woo! .

-Madeline :)

**Dear Madeline,**

**Great. We can go out for dinner, then go for that walk in the Birchwood Forest. I will be sure to bring a lot of money. ;) You can get whatever you'd like, and it's all on me.**

**Love, Zane**


	189. Chapter 189

Dear Lord Garmadon,

No that would rewrite history. If I have learned ANYTHING from Doctor Who, IT  
WOULD CAUSE A MASSIVE PARADOX, CAUSE REAPERS TO EAT THE WORLD AND EVERYONE  
WOULD DIE.

From,  
A

**Dear A,**

**Oh.**

**From, a frightened Lord Garmadon**

* * *

Dear Ninja,

If you played Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which character would you play as?

From,  
A

**Dear A,**

**Kai would be Bowser, Cole would be Donkey Kong, Jay would be Link, and Zane would be the Ice Climbers.**

**From, the ninja**

* * *

Dear Cole,

I'm blond. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KNOW.

From,  
A

**Dear A,**

**I'm sorry!**

**-Cole**


	190. Chapter 190

Dear Nya,

Am I allowed to write a story where you are the totally awesome sunset orange ninja, have a prophecy about you, can shape-shift into a phoenix, and not turn you into an annoying Mary-Sue?

Sincerely,  
MarshmallowLover

**Dear MarshmallowLover,**

**Sorry it took so long. Your letter got lost in my piles of fan-mail.**

**Let me just say: YES! That would be so cool! Me, more powerful than Lloyd and FINALLY showing Kai and Sensei that I can care for myself!**

**By all means, WRITE IT!**

**From, Nya**

**PS That might have been a little OOC**


	191. Chapter 191

Dear Zane,  
HA! Drunk on cake! That's hilarious, Zane!  
From, the Kennedy who is banging her fist on a table

**Dear the Kennedy who is banging her fist on a table,**

**Oh. My funny switch was on when I said that.**

**-Zane**


	192. Chapter 192

Garmadon:

don't completely worry about what A said. according to Dragon Ball Z, it would  
just make a different timeline. you must be warned,though. having tons of  
different timelines isn't healthy for the universe.

what did you plan to do after you took over Ninjago had you succeeded? would  
you aim for another country?planet?galaxy?universe?demention? or would you  
just get a hobby?if it is the last one, what kind of hobby?did you even think  
this through, because it is common for villians in children's movies to not  
know what to do after succeeding in their plans.

-kendall

**Dear kendall,**

**I...I never really thought about that. I guess the first step was to take over Ninjago, and then I would recreate it in my own image. Maybe I would go for the world next... **

**I never got that far. I think I was just bluffing with all that stuff.**

**-Lord G**


	193. From ninjasrock

Dear Kai,  
Lots of people make fun of you and think you are annoying and don't like you,  
but (even though I still make fun of you) I think you're pretty awesome  
(almost half as awesome as Cole) and I appreciate the passion that you show.  
Whatever you do, you give it your all. Great job!  
-ninjasrock

**Dear ninjasrock,**

**I have NO idea why! I'm clearly the best! I mean, look at me! (Oops, that's a Jay quote) **

**And what do you mean by saying I'm almost half as awesome as Cole? What's that supposed to mean?!**

**-Kai**

* * *

Dear Lloyd,  
You are amazing! You're hair is cool too. So is your smile. My friend thinks  
you're bratty, but I totally disagree! Of all of the ninja, who is your best  
friend or who are you the closest to?  
-ninjasrock

**Dear ninjasrock,**

**I used to be a bratty six year old, but now I'm thee totally mature green ninja!**

**I like Jay the best. He's pretty cool and always (most of the time) has a joke to somewhat lighten the situation.**

**-Lloyd**

* * *

Dear Zane,  
What's it like being a nindroid? Are you ever afraid that your memory switch  
will get flipped again? What are the best and worst parts about being a  
nindroid?  
-ninjasrock

**Dear ninjasrock,**

**I do not have anything to compare to being a nindroid. It's all I ever knew. I always thought my teammates felt as I did, but they clearly do not. **

**I hope my memory switch never gets flipped again. If it did, I don't know what would happen! (GREAT STORY OPPORTUNITY!)**

**I like being a nindroid because I don't age, and I can stay under water for ridiculous amounts of time!**

**-Zane**

* * *

Dear Jay,  
You're so funny! How do you always manage to make jokes even in the most  
hopeless situations? What are the best and worst inventions you have ever made?  
-ninjasrock

**Dear ninjasrock,**

**I was born that way!**

**-Zane**

* * *

Dear Cole,  
This is ninjasrock again. I want to say again that you are awesome and a great  
leader! THE BEST! You are so loyal and tougher than rock. You care about all  
of your teammates and look out for everyone. You're also the best dancer EVER!  
Needless to say...you are my favorite ninja! Who is your closest friend of your teammates? Can you sing?Do you like Star  
Wars or The Lord of the Rings? If so, who is your favorite character in each?  
You are awesome (I had to say it one more time) .  
-ninjasrock **  
**

**Dear ninjasrock,**

**I think Zane is my best friend of the team. Kai's too arrogant and annoying, Lloyd's too whiny, and Jay's just... Jay.**

**I can sing a little, but my dad mostly focused on dancing. But please do NOT remind me of those times!**

**Star Wars is much better than Lord of the Rings! In Star Wars, Chewbacca is the best! He's funny, strong, and furry! If I had to pick a favorite character from LotR, I would pick Sam.**

**And, yes, I am awesome!**

**From, awesome ninja Cole**

* * *

Dear Jay Nice,  
Thank you for taking the time to write this fanfic. I really enjoy reading it  
and I think you do a great job! I know you are overwhelmed by how many  
messages you get, but I want to encourage you to keep it up cause you are  
awesome and do a good job. You're also really funny!  
-njnjasrock

**Dear ninjasrock,**

**Thanks so much! I try really hard and appreciate the support of everyone!**

**From, Jay Nice**


	194. From Malicia15

Dear Cole,

I don't get it...Why are blondes STILL angry at you even though Zane explained  
that you were drunk...on cake? But seriously, I never knew you could be drunk  
on cake. XD

-Malicia15

**Dear Malicia15,**

**Uh ... it's possible.**

**-Cole**


	195. From A

Dear Lord Garmadon,

Let me repeat myself: PARADOX. REAPERS. NINJAGO AND EVERYTHING DESTROYED.  
IF we account for DBZ, the problem is, nothing of YOUR present would change.  
Other timeline, and the resulting change could be very, very BAD.  
Ask Jay; ninja wouldn't have met, he wouldn't have met Nya, etc.  
You get the picture. #!*% , Lloyd might not exist if the past was changed, no  
real idea.  
DBZ could ALSO be referring to PARALLEL UNIVERSES. Then, every decision that's  
changed makes PARALLEL universe, thus not changing YOUR universe. Also, since  
the travel between parallel universes is EXTREMELY dangerous, it would not be  
worth your time and trouble changing it.

From,  
A

**Dear A,**

**Okay. **

**Let's just forget I said all that. **

**-Lord G**


	196. From Madeline

Zane:  
Awwwe... That's so sweet! -3- (Reference to Nya on episode 8: Once Bitten,  
Twice Shy) *smiles and hugs you around the neck* I cant wait! *pulls back and  
kisses your cheek* I'll see you then! .

-Madeline :)

**Dear Madeline,**

**You are very welcome!**

**Love, Zane**

* * *

Cole:  
*hugs* It's ok, Cole. I'm the blondest girl in my school. I'm not mad at you.  
I get told I'm a dumb Blonde a lot. And I don't mind because its true. And I  
don't get offended by Blonde jokes either. I love Blonde jokes! xD

-Madeline :)

**Dear Madeline,**

**Finally! One blonde understands!**

**Thank you!**

**-Cole**


	197. From Kennedy

Dear Zane,  
Well, funny switch or not, I still think you're hilarious.  
From, Kennedy

**Dear Kennedy,**

**Thank you!**

**-Zane**


	198. From The Shadow Ninja

Dear Peeps of the Bounty  
What up ninja I love the way you said you guys like Throw...The...CHEESE that  
was gouda HAHAHAHA cheese joke see you around  
From, The Shadow Ninja

**Dear The Shadow Ninja,**

**Your cheese puns are grate...**

**But ours are cheddar.**

**-Ninja**


	199. From Seren

Dear Kai,  
Which teammate is your favorite? Jay? Cole? Zane? I'm wondering with your ..  
very diverse personality. *chuckle*  
Seren

**Dear Seren,**

**I don't know. Cole's EXTREMELY bossy, Jay's EXTREMELY annoying, Zane is EXTREMELY weird, and Lloyd is EXTREMELY whiny. So, I'll go with Nya.**

**-Kai**

* * *

Dear Zane,  
What kind of music do you like to listen to? I've assumed it would be  
classical, since you have that type of persona. But I've heard you like  
dubstep? :)  
Seren

**Dear Seren,**

**Yes, classical musical is a very interesting genre of music, but you have heard correct. Skrillex is my musical passion.**

**From, Zane**

* * *

Dear Cole,  
..meh.  
An uninterested Seren.

**Dear Seren,**

**Excuse me?**

**-Cole**

* * *

Dear Jay,  
Tell your best joke sparky.  
Seren

**Dear Seren,**

**So, these two guys walk into a bar, and one of them is a duck.**

**From, Jay**

**PS If you don't get it, watch Nigahiga's THE BEST JOKE EVER on Youtube.**


	200. From KunoichiOfFire

**_200th CHAPTER! JUST HAD TO POINT THAT OUT!_**

Dear Gayle Gossip,

Why did you appear on television with a hair situation as bad as that? If I  
had a hair day that bad, I'd never leave the house!

Sincerely,  
KunoichiOfFire

**Dear KunoichiOfFire,**

**What do you mean my hair was bad?! I got my hair done by a hair expert in Ninjago Beauty!**

**Your own, Gayle Gossip**


	201. From Muffins

Dear the Ninjas,

What if you guys never met? Like Zane left Ninjago, Nya didn't get kidnapped, Kai never got to save her, Jay led a road to darkness, Cole got forced by his dad to get a dancing career and never stayed in an area for long... Also actually did pass, Lloyd never realized he had as much potential as he did and stepped in his father's shoes, the Mailman got to retire early, Wu had to constantly fight Lloyd and Lord G so he never got to finds the ninjas, and the world plunged into eternal chaos?

The Falcon never got re-activated and ended up decaying through time and other things. How would you live your lives? What if you found out about the ninjas but it was too late?

Another question,

What if Zane was a human created in a lab to test on without using genuine humans?

-Muffins

**Dear Muffins,**

**Well, if all that really did happen:**

**1) Kai and Nya would be bored in their blacksmith shop.**

**2) Jay would team up with Lord G, creating an unstoppable team.**

**3) Cole would be miserable.**

**4) Lloyd would be the evil overlord of Ninjago.**

**5) the Mailman would be happy.**

**6) Wu would probably die.**

**7) We all would die!**

**And that's what would happen!**

**-the ninja**


	202. From KunoichiOfFire (again)

Dear Mystake,

Have you ever noticed that your name is just 'Mistake' spelled weird? And what  
happened to that little boy in episode 7? He wasn't in episode 18. Did he die  
by drinking the wrong tea? Or move away? How did you know him? Was he even a  
boy?!

Sincerely,  
A Quite Chipper/Confused KunoichiOfFire

**Dear KunoichiOfFire,**

**I am not a Mistake, I am M_y_stake! There is a y, not an i!**

**And that little boy... it's a very sad story. He was searching for my homemade candy-flavored tea, but instead found traveler's tea. I haven't seen him since. He was my brother's mother's grandson.**

**Sincerely, Mystake, not Mistake**


	203. From Ninjagosbiggestfan

Dear Cole,  
I know this subject might be pretty touchy, but whatever happened to your mom?  
She's never really mentioned at all :/  
From, Ninjagosbiggestfan

**Dear Ninjagosbiggestfan,**

**Two words: Chapter 93**

**-Cole**


	204. From Kennedy (again)

Dear Ninja,  
Cheddar, really?  
From, Kennedy

**Dear Kennedy,**

***gasp* You're a munster for not thinking our cheese puns are gouda!**

**-the guys**


End file.
